Animorphs 58 - The Negotiation
by adamheap
Summary: The Anis have a Kelbrid General. They travel back to the Andalites, hoping that they can arrange a trade to retrieve Ax from the Kelbrids and The One. Unfortunately for the Animorphs, things aren't that simple. Cassie and the others begin to suspect that things aren't quite right. Can they find out exactly what has been going on behind their backs before a terrible war breaks out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Cassie.

Some say that I'm a politician, or an activist. I guess in some ways, I'm both and neither. I work alongside a lot of politicians, and a lot of activists, but I'd never call myself one of them.

After the Yeerk War, I did what I could to help extra-terrestrials on Earth. I knew that there would be tension, because Humans have a tendency to be a little xenophobic. Because of my status as an Animorph, I had a lot of influence, and I used it to push forward ideas that I thought would help. That's why they call me a politician. That's why they call me an activist.

All I want is peace between us. It's hard, and it always will be. I do my bit to help

But that mindset clouded me to something that was just as important. I had abandoned a friend. Ax – or Prince Ax as I should call him these days – was taken from his ship _, Intrepid_. I let Jake convince me that I had more important things to worry about. That I should allow somebody else to take responsibility for finding him.

Who was I kidding? Did I really think that I alone was the main cog in the alien-acceptance machine? That there weren't others who could take my place?

And so when they came back, I had to do something. I had to join them and help them find Ax. I couldn't turn my back on him again, after all we had been through.

That led to this. I was aboard a Mak vessel called _The Shadow_ , carrying a Kelbrid general and three soldiers. We had used Andalite technology to shield us as we escaped Kelbrid Space, and were fast approaching the nearest Andalite Dome Ship. The intention was to pass on the General, and the Andalites would negotiate a trade for our friend, who was amalgamated into some bizarre computer called The One. We assumed he was still alive.

We were all present on our ship's bridge as the Dome Ship came closer. Jake, Marco and Tobias were there, forming the remnants of the old Animorphs team. Then there was Santorelli, a US army ranger who seemed a little gung ho. There was Menderash, who had been on Ax's ship when it was taken. He was a Human nothlit, and it affected his outlook a lot.

Jeanne… Now, she was very different.

Menderash was overlooking the navigation, and he reported to Jake. "This looks like… Yes, this is _Araj Humi_. Translates as _Steadfast_. She's not moving. Last I heard, the captain was one War-Prince Arpush."

Jake watched on with a mathematical gaze. It was hard to see him so devoid of emotion. "Open communications with them."

Menderash shifted to another set of controls and went about opening communications, which _Steadfast_ quickly accepted. An Andalite head appeared in a hologram that shot up in the centre of the bridge, grabbing everybody's attention.

((State your vessel and intent.)) The Andalite spoke through the bridge's thought-speech transmitters.

"My name is Jake Berenson, captain of _The Shadow_ ," Jake announced in return. "Our intent is to bring a Kelbrid General to War-Commander Torceran. We have returned from Kelbrid Space with prisoners."

The Andalite looked shocked, but pressed for clarification. ((Who are your prisoners?))

"One Kelbrid General, and three soldiers. Their capture was incidental."

((Four prisoners,)) The Andalite reiterated. ((Very well. We will permit you to dock in landing bay six, Jake Berenson. An escort party will collect you and the prisoners.))

He disappeared. With that permission, Menderash set a course, and the Dome Ship aided us in docking.

We were eager to get on board. It had been a tense journey out of Kelbrid Space, and some had suffered more than others. I feared for Marco. I hadn't seen him all that much since he became a big TV star (aside from his regular on-screen appearances), but he was really shaken up. I could see that is was some kind of PTSD, and it really hit hard when we were imprisoned on _Kyritlyp_. He hadn't recovered too well, and hardly spoke to anybody until we had finally breached the boundary back to Andalite Space. He needed help desperately.

We landed gently onto our platform in the Dome Ship's docking bay. Through the bridge we could see the bright open space, occupied by three other massive transporters, similar to what I'd regularly seen back on Earth. Andalites stomped around dutifully beneath, preparing machinery and computers for our arrival.

The voice of the communications officer came through our transmitters again. ((Vessel stable. Please deactivate engines and report to your escorts. They are waiting outside.))

We powered down and exchanged our relief through stony glances. In single-file, we moved for the centre of _The Shadow_ where we could make our exit. When we turned the corner, the extreme lighting of the bay struck us, as did the noises of clopping hooves and active machinery.

A group was standing patiently, awaiting our departure. Five Andalites. They didn't look as disinterested as perhaps I'd expected.

They were mostly warriors. That much I could tell from posture alone. One of them looked distantly familiar…

Jake was first off the ramp, and so received the formal greeting from the central of the five Andalites. ((Jake Berenson,)) He hummed, gifting a courteous Andalite bow. ((And the rest of the famed Animorphs. It is an honor to meet you at last. I am the Executive Officer, Prince Erasutt-Errik-Asgarroun.))

"Likewise, Prince Erasutt," Jake muttered, returning the bow. "I'd like to pass my thanks for allowing us to dock in _Steadfast_. I'd also like to ask that we get some help for our friend, Marco."

Prince Erasutt twisted a long stalk eye to peek over Jake's shoulder. Santorelli was guarding a visibly shaking Marco, whose eyes were locked to the ground, his lips trembling.

((Of course,)) Erasutt replied, signing to a group of lower-ranked Andalites that had accumulated nearby. They rushed over. ((We'll see to it that he is taken care of. What is wrong with him?))

Jake responded as the Andalites gradually took control of Marco and led him slowly away. "We were imprisoned on the Kelbrid Planet, _Kyritlyp_. He's been suffering from panic attacks since."

((I see. Nothing that we can't handle. Now, Jake Berenson, about these prisoners you have brought for us…))

I lost track of the conversation. My focus turned to the Andalite that I recognised. I could tell that he already knew me, too. Three of his eyes trailed on me, and he was curious.

As Jake and Erasutt moved away in discussion, the familiar Andalite found space to open our own conversation. ((Ms Roberts! It's been a while!))

I remembered his voice, and it brought with it his name. I grinned as the memories returned. "War-Prince Axtana, it's good to see you again. I thought you'd still be on Earth."

((I was reassigned,)) He explained. ((I'm here on inspection duty, since _Steadfast_ is undergoing repairs. She's broken, you see.))

"Did you take enough Pop Tarts to last?" I said with a knowing chuckle.

((Of course. I was never going to leave Earth without a plentiful supply,)) He stated formally. ((Forgive me for avoiding such trifling conversation, but I'm very curious… Why have you come here?))

I shrugged, despite knowing my reasoning entirely. "I felt that I had to."

He looked stunned, and I saw his fingers twiddling awkwardly. ((We need to talk, Cassie. Once we have secured these Kelbrids. You will come to my temporary office once your accommodation has been settled?))

I nodded. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Andalites had kindly arranged for our sleeping quarters without hesitation. We watched as our Kelbrid prisoners were taken into their custody, their bodies wrapped in baggy, thick plastic clothing to protect from the toxins we had alerted them too. Prince Erasutt, upon hearing the details of our mission, promised to contact War Commander Torceran as soon as time allowed. He thanked us, and we were dismissed to find some much-deserved comfort in our rooms.

Andalites didn't have beds like us Humans. Nor did their military vessels prepare for our presence, so we couldn't expect Marriott International standards with _en suite_ facilities and room service.

I had gotten so used to comfort that it felt shameful. Even when I spent nights camping in Yellowstone, I was spoilt for comfort. When Jeanne and I found our shared cabin, I hate to say that I felt disappointment that the bed was three cleaning sheets folded on top of each other. I didn't want to appear ungrateful, so I smiled to our escort and said how impressed I was that they could make such pleasing arrangements at such short notice.

((Our pleasure, Ms Roberts,)) He replied with a bow. ((If you have any issues, do not hesitate to inform me. I will be in the dome.))

He left, and the door slid shut behind him. Our room was wide and bright, and the lack of any furniture made it all feel very open. An artificial sun shone from the ceiling, a common technology used in Andalite ships and buildings.

Jeanne chose her bed. Not that it was much of a choice. "I have slept in much worse." She commented, sitting down on the sheets.

I took my place on mine, opposite to her. Her words reminded me of many questions that had skipped through my mind on the journey back, but never made it past my teeth. "What's the worst?" I asked, forcing a much more specific question into a vague one.

She glanced to the ceiling as she thought. "The worst… I once went to a factory in Moscow. There was no other place around, so I had to sleep there. I had to sleep on the floor by a very loud air conditioner. It was cold."

"What were you doing in Moscow?" I asked.

She smiled, and it was one I expected. It had an air of secrecy, the truth somehow lost on the way to her mouth. "I was there on duties."

"That's pretty vague…" I commented, trying not to sound frustrated at her lack of transparency.

When I first met Jeanne, I knew nothing about her. I was told that she had worked for the French secret service. She was in one of Jake's morphing classes, so I assumed she was highly regarded enough by the French government to receive such a privilege… Or curse. They can both apply.

But recently, she had been acting very strange. We found out that she could go straight from one morph to another, something that Jake swears he never taught and was never aware of. Since then, she would either avoid our questions or lie with little care whether we believed her or not. Something was not right.

She shrugged, but retained her grin. "I have slept in many nice places, too. This is somewhere in the middle," She explained, patting the sheets. "My favourite was…" She paused and then giggled, clutching one hand on the sheets. "Did you ever watch Marco's television show?"

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one where he talked to famous people."

It was a talk show, and I remembered it well. I watched Marco's shows religiously. That particular one ran for about a year back in 2003. "Yeah, I know that one."

"Do you remember when he talked to Ben Affleck?"

"I do. That was one of his biggest guests." I recalled.

A sly grin rose upon her face. " _That_ was my favourite."

I thought that maybe I should feel shocked and slightly disturbed. But I laughed. "No! Really?!"

"It is true," She insisted confidently. "That night when he had finished the show. I followed him to the bar, and I got to know him very well."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow. That's… That's not something I expected…"

Then suddenly, something in my head flickered. I stopped my light chuckling and stared at her.

"Jeanne, why were you at Marco's studio?"

She kept her smile, but averted her gaze from mine. She had mentioned it on purpose. She was trying to lead me to an answer, but with every lead the direction grew more unclear.

"Jeanne," I sighed. "Please, you have to tell me what's going on. You have powers that we don't. You know how to speak Kelbrid. Now you tell me that you were following Marco around before you went to Jake's classes."

She looked to me again, with not a hint of doubt in her eyes. "Maybe I can tell you some things. Other things, maybe not."

I pulled myself a little closer. "I'm listening."

"I do not work for the French government," She admitted. "I work for somebody else. And I cannot reveal my true identity. Not to you or anybody."

I took a few seconds to process that. "So you're not Jeanne Gerard?"

"No." She answered, shaking her head.

"Are you even French?"

"Je ne suis pas Française. Je ne peux pas vous dire d'où je viens vraiment."

I had enough of a French language grasp to understand. "So if you aren't who you say you are, can you at least say what you want? Why are you here with us?"

For the first time, she was hesitant. She puckered her lips and played with her fingernails, somehow still perfectly shaped and coated in polish. "There is a chance that there will be a war between the Andalites and the Kelbrids. We don't want that to happen."

"We…" I hummed. "These people you work for… They aren't from Earth, are they?"

"No." She replied bluntly.

"Are they Andalites? Kelbrids?"

"I cannot say."

"So you're here with us to stop a war. You think getting Ax back will help?"

"Yes," She said. "We should keep them as far away from each other as possible. The Andalites will negotiate to get Ax back, and we can be safe a little while longer."

"Let's hope so," I offered. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate that."

"And we appreciate the work you do, Cassie."

Again, that 'we' was used. "Work?"

"Your work on Earth is very admirable. I would very much like to help, someday."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure I could find a role for you in Yellowstone."

"I would like that a lot."

I rose to my feet gracelessly, still tired after our long trip. There wasn't much of a room to settle into, so with the new revelations spinning in my head, I decided it was time to see what Axtana wanted. "I need to go see the War Prince. He wanted to speak to me."

Jeanne craned her neck to look at me as I headed for the door. "Be careful, Cassie."

At the time, I didn't understand what she was alluding to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

((Ms Roberts! Yes, please, come in!))

I side-stepped into Axtana's office. It was a lovely little space just aft of the ship's dome, definitely suitable for a War-Prince. The grass was fresh and soothingly dampened. The artificial sun was bright but not overbearing. The faintest smell of a much beloved Andal plant was wafted by the silent air conditioning. And in the centre of it all, beside a podium computer panel, was the War-Prince himself.

((I would offer a seat, but we don't have any,)) He explained, stepping past his podium on sturdy legs. ((I made sure to check everywhere. At no point did we expect Humans aboard.))

"That's okay," I said. "I don't mind standing. This is a wonderful office."

((If it weren't for my work, I would offer it for your residence.)) He said. We shook hands, rather than exchanging the usual Andalite bow.

He was taller than me, but his friendly eyes removed most of the intimidation that his war-trained body would otherwise offer. I remembered him to be charming and gracious.

((Undersecretary of the Interior for Resident Aliens…)) He muttered. ((A title unworthy of your role.))

"Thank you," I replied. "I heard a year ago that you'd been promoted to War-Prince. I can't say I'm surprised."

His eyes smiled. I was used to complimentary preludes to serious conversations, but I felt that I could take it as genuine from him. I had gotten so used to speaking with two-faced and corrupt politicians that bogus small-talk was clear as daylight. Even from different races.

((I'm very happy with my new role,)) He chimed. ((And I thought you were, too. And yet… you're here.))

"I love what I do." I retorted.

((Yes…)) He hummed. Then he stepped back to rest lazily on his computer podium. ((I remember when we met. You opened the Andalite Embassy in Washington DC. You said it was one of the greatest steps towards a peaceful alliance between our peoples. That remains true to this day. You seemed so overjoyed when we talked in the after party.))

I couldn't help but smile at the memories of that grand opening. It was indeed a great step in our alliance.

((You have done so much for us Andalites. If it weren't for you, the Humans might have shunned us. We could see far more violence than we currently do. Tourism is thriving, our respective governments act like the best of friends. So much of that was because of you.))

"It wasn't just me. I have a great team, and great friends. And Ronnie does so much, too. He's the _real_ brains behind the operation."

Axtana laughed, holding a hand to his muscular chest. ((You undersell yourself, Ms Roberts. Your humility is admirable.))

I faked a laugh.

((You must be wondering why I called you to my office. However much I'd like it to be for casual reasons, I really must ask you a question,)) He said regretfully. ((Why are you here? You have such a huge role to play for alien relations on Earth, and yet you're here, smuggling Kelbrids over the _Gratt_ Border. I was very surprised when I saw you emerge from that Mak vessel. _Very_ surprised.))

"Prince Aximili was taken." I started to explain.

He interrupted. ((Yes, we are very aware of that. We're also very aware that your friends are responsible for the assault of military personnel and the stealing of two vessels. Good intentions aside, that made the War Commander very unhappy. I've been speaking to the War Commander, and have been told that your team went on a mission to retrieve a Kelbrid of high stature. According to the War Commander, your success assures that your names remain untarnished.))

The conversation had taken a rough turn. I held my hands behind my back and did my best to keep eye contact. "I'm aware of all that."

((Now, I will repeat my question, given that context,)) He said. ((Why are you here, aiding the work of criminals?))

"They did what they did because the wanted Ax back," I defended. "In the end, wouldn't that benefit the Andalite military?"

((Understandable. And in a way, admirable. But, Ms Roberts, I didn't ask you here to defend your friends. I want to know why you would risk your position like this.))

"It's not about me, War-Pri-"

((It _is_ about you,)) He intruded forcefully. ((Your slate is clean. We know that you didn't go on that initial mission to find Prince Aximili, because you were still present on Earth. Being here, now, risks everything that you have worked for. What _we_ have worked for. You associate yourself with criminals. Yes, they may be off the hook now, but with the slightest misstep…)) He snapped his fingers. ((Suddenly, they're guilty again. And you get dragged into a futile battle to rescue your reputation.))

I dipped my head. I knew it, of course I did. To have it confirmed by somebody else was a horrible feeling. However, it would not change my mind. "I'm doing this for Ax. We fought together. We won so much together. I won't leave him out there on his own."

He narrowed his eyes and swayed his tail curiously. ((So why didn't you go initially?))

"I…" The words refused to be spoken. I felt shameful, reminded of the decision that brought me so much guilt.

He saw my hesitation, and maybe he could also sense that shame. ((I'm not trying to confront you, my friend. I only wish to know your reasoning. You are such a valuable person to both us and the Humans. Such an influence. We don't want to lose that,)) He stepped closer, a pleading expression on his face. ((Ms Roberts, you have done all that is necessary here. For the sake of everybody, let us deal with the situation.))

I nodded. I didn't mean to. Maybe it was an instinctual acknowledgment that he was speaking from a position of cold logic. What more could I do for Ax?

I couldn't be sure yet. I needed assurance. "Is War Commander Torceran coming to _Steadfast_?"

((Yes,)) Axtana replied. ((He should be here in… approximately forty-eight Earth hours.))

"Could I speak to him?"

He bowed his head and smiled. ((Of course! I will make sure that it is a priority. The War Commander is also an admirer of your work with our people.))

I knew that. We had already met, though only briefly. "Thank you, War-Prince." I bowed.

((It is my pleasure.)) He responded.

There was something else on my mind, and I wouldn't excuse myself before bringing it up. "Do your mind if I ask what is happening to the Kelbrids we brought?"

((Not at all. The Kelbrids are being held in Deck 12. They will remain there until we can successfully carry out a trade for Prince Aximili.))

"I just want to know that they'll be treated fairly," I explained. "Are they to be interrogated?"

((Our interrogation methods are well-developed, as you may know. Of course, we will try to gain information from them, but they will come to no harm.))

I smiled to him, and he returned it. I felt comfortable that he was telling the truth. I trusted the Andalites. I wouldn't have done so much for them in the years after the war if I didn't.

Our meeting was over. Axtana raised a hand. ((It truly is a pleasure to have you aboard. I would like to invite you to dine in the Officers section of the Dome tonight as my guest, Ms Roberts.))

"I would love that."

I left with yet another heavy weight on my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Most of us gathered in Landing Bay 1, parked in a far abandoned corner away from busy Andalite workers. Marco was still absent, being treated in the ship's medical bay. Jake and I had been making regular check-ups on him, and though he seemed to have recovered, he was to stay there for another day or so.

The War Commander was arriving in his very own cruiser. It was a beautiful vessel, sleek and elegant. Rounded at the front, the state-of-the-art transporter sported a curved tail that swooped forward over the body. They certainly didn't want such a beauty docked beside _The Shadow_.

"Not bad!" Santorelli complimented, raising his volume so that we could hear him over the great hum as the ship came to rest.

Jake's hair was being whipped wildly by the spiralling wind, but his body remained statuesque. He was more than ready to meet Torceran again – or Torch as we'd started calling him.

I was holding Tobias against my chest as he struggled in the strong gusts. Like him, I had fallen silent. I had a lot on my mind, and talking to Torch could force a big decision upon me.

The engines stopped. A team of Andalite workers attended to the ship, causing a rustling of activity. We watched on, waiting for the hatch on the side to open, simultaneously anxious and eager to meet the War Commander again.

His imposing figure would not take long to emerge. The hatch slowly dropped to the bay and the crew began to emerge. We saw Prince Erasutt and War-Prince Axtana move forward to greet him and exchange pleasantries. The War Commander was taller than both, and more imposing in every possible way. It was hard not to watch him as he strutted through his crew, ensuring their formality and congratulating them on a steady flight.

Another Andalite was following him closely, having also arrived. When he stepped out from behind Torch, we all exchanged knowing looks. We all recognised him.

"Hey! That's that Caysath guy!" Santorelli burst, keeping his volume down just enough that he wouldn't draw attention.

"Yes. Prince Caysath," Menderash muttered. "He must be here to see us."

I spotted a twitch from Jake. Nobody else noticed, with the possible exception of Tobias. We had been sceptical of Caysath's role in our mission since he gave information to the Andalites without our permission. He gave a good reason for doing it, but that break of trust certainly had an effect. Jake was taking that into his maze of considerations.

Maybe Caysath had informed Torch of Menderash's true identity. We would soon find out.

Of course, with 360 vision, it didn't take them long to spot us. After the standard checks and consultations, both Caysath and Torch made their way over. We stopped our minor chatter, and Santorelli strategically placed himself behind Menderash, gripping onto his hair to stop him instinctively performing a suspiciously accurate Andalite bow.

We stood in awe as the War Commander eventually arrived before us, escorted by Axtana. We offered our welcome, and he bowed in return.

((Good day to you,)) He spoke with a booming voice worthy of his stature. ((I was looking forward to seeing you again. And you are all present apart from… one? Where is the loud one?))

Jake replied, "He is in the medical bay, War Commander. He is recovering well, but couldn't be with us today."

((I wish him the best,)) Torch said compulsively. Then, he turned slightly and raised a hand to Prince Caysath. ((May I introduce Prince Caysath-Winwall-Esgarrouth? Prince Caysath, these are the Animorphs. Some of them.))

I sensed some of the tension within us disperse. Caysath must not have said anything, which was a huge relief.

((A pleasure.)) Caysath said to us. We greeted him back like we'd never met.

Torch puffed out his chest proudly. ((I must congratulate you all! I hear that you have taken a Kelbrid general and three soldiers! That's even more than I asked for. I commend you for your efforts. I assume that you have made detailed reports on Kelbrid Space for us?))

"We have, War Commander," Jake said. "We mapped a large portion of the Kelbrid planet, _Kyritlyp_. Took images of major landmarks in the capital. We also explored a number of locations on _Makroovi_ , where we found Kelbrids present. Those are only some of the major reports we have for you."

He smiled, clearly impressed. ((Have these reports been passed on?))

"They are in War-Prince Axtana's possession, War Commander."

Axtana sidled up to Torch and spoke, ((The reports are numerous and extensive, sir. From what I have seen, the Kelbrids are both intriguing and dangerous. The information is pertinent to us going forward.))

Torch clasped his hands joyfully. ((Excellent! I couldn't have asked for more! Jake Berenson, Animorphs, I will see to it that your names are cleared. As far as the universe is concerned, you are innocent of any crimes.))

"Thank you, War Commander."

Torch was posturing to move along, but he quickly stopped himself and retraced his main eyes to Jake. ((Hm. I forgot to ask. How stupid of me not to ask of any Yeerk presence in Kelbrid Space.))

Jake took a moment to unreel, taken aback by Torch's strangely nonchalant enquiry. "We saw no signs of active Yeerk forces. In fact, what we saw suggested that the Kelbrids had eliminated the Yeerks, War Commander."

The War Commander's reaction was bizarre. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side, in Axtana's direction. They were silent, but I could tell the signs of private thought-speech.

((Thanks again to you all,)) Torch spoke to us openly. ((I must see the Kelbrid prisoners now. I will be happy to arrange a more formal meeting soon. War-Prince Axtana will liaison.))

Axtana nodded as Torch proudly swooped away. ((I will arrange necessary meetings and pass on the details. Also, remember to attend your blood test appointments tomorrow. Inconvenient, I know, but it's compulsory for all ship residents.))

"We won't forget." Jake assured. With that, Axtana rushed to catch up to his superior.

Caysath remained with us. He was quite a contrast to the others in terms of energy. He still looked like he'd had far too many days in a stuffy office. With the others gone, all attention turned to him and the words he would undoubtedly deliver.

"Hey Caysath." Santorelli greeted informally.

((Hello to you all,)) He replied with distinct terseness. ((Let's go somewhere a little more private.))

We agreed, and Caysath led us away from the hangar as coolly as he could. Before we left the large open hangar, I caught a final glimpse of the newly arrived ship. I saw another figure emerging, escorted by two Andalite _Arisths_. It was a Mak. Jeanne was closest, and I tapped her shoulder to alert her to what I'd seen.

"Translator." She whispered.

We found a small, empty room down a quiet corridor and packed ourselves inside. Caysath ordered the door to close and placed himself beside it.

He started with an awkward, hurried reassurance. ((Firstly, I have not revealed our connection. Secondly, my insistence on escorting War Commander Torceran will, in itself, not reveal our connection.))

Santorelli huffed. "Like we care? They know what _we_ did already, and we're off the hook. They don't know what _you_ did…"

((They don't know about _him_ ,)) Caysath countered, jabbing a finger at Menderash. ((Brick-layer… Is that _really_ what you came up with?))

Jake raised both hands to bring a stop to it. "Let's drop it. Prince Caysath, I'm sure you understand that our trust in you has wavered slightly. But whatever. We have no more secrets to hide… With the exception of Menderash."

He was speaking to Caysath, but the message was implied to us all the same. There was no need for confrontation, even if Caysath had broken a promise.

((And the torture of Esplin 9466?)) Caysath spilled.

Torture?! I shot a glance at Jake, who remained unmoved.

"Is that even a concern?" Jake asked.

((The murder of an Andalite prisoner? Of course it is a concern! Do you realise how much work I have put in to cover that up?))

My eyes were firmly fixed on Jake now, and I did nothing to hide my shock. Finally, his pokerface faultered, and his eyes fell to the side.

"Dead, huh?" He sighed without emotion.

((I think being boiled alive would ensure that. He lived for a little while, I suppose, but it wasn't pretty. So yes, Jake Berenson, we still have our mutual secrets to hide. This secret, however, would affect both of us negatively, so it is one that I certainly _won't_ be telling. You have my word.))

"Why have you come?" Jake pressed, going straight to the point. Admittedly, I was barely listening anymore.

((I want to know your next steps. For good or worse, we are connected. Now that you have delivered the Kelbrids, will you leave the trade to us Andalites to complete? Will you leave for Earth, now that your names are in the clear?))

"We haven't discussed it. Not yet." Jake replied bluntly.

Caysath folded his arms across his chest and took a more relaxed position. ((It would cause no harm to stay aboard _Steadfast_ , but I'm not sure how it could be of help, either. In any case, the Kelbrids are an unknown quantity. We have no idea what kind of trade we'll be in for.))

His words hung in the air. Jake had nothing to say, and I kept my thoughts bottled for the moment. Tobias flapped his wings, reminding me that I was holding him too close to my chest.

((Keep me informed.)) Caysath requested, before leaving us in the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had to be wrong. Surely, it had to be.

He had told me that he was going to do what was right. I'd seen him struggle with his choices since the Yeerk War became part of his daily life. I believed him. I wanted to believe him.

Maybe I heard it out of context. Maybe there was more to the story than I was told.

Maybe… Maybe it was just. Esplin was a monster. A cruel, bitter creature and maybe he deserved it.

But does anybody deserve it? Even somebody like Esplin, who butchered his enemies and murdered his own soldiers, who committed such evil war crimes. Did it ever warrant his torture in a totally defenceless and contained state?

And why hadn't he told me? Why did nobody else? Did they even know, or had he kept it from them, too?

It felt so much like the last months of the war. There was no trust. We grew bitter and angry, more so towards each other than anything else.

I had to be alone. As soon as Caysath had left, we dispersed in different directions. I made sure nobody followed and walked away in silence.

Maybe Axtana was right. I couldn't stay. The team had long since broken, and perhaps there was nothing that could fix it. Rachel was dead. Ax was taken. Tobias barely spoke to anybody. Marco was prone to breakdowns. And Jake… He was still so cold-blooded, lost in his own head where any means justified an end.

And I couldn't bring myself to see it. I couldn't bear to see us all so twisted and hollow. We weren't the same. We never would be.

My work was done. The Andalites would trade for Ax, and we would again go our separate ways. I could return to Ronnie, whose smiles and comforting arms I missed more than ever.

I considered everything on my long walk that took me aft of the ship and through the dome. I kept away from everybody. Then I grew lonely, and I knew that there was still good company on board.

She may have been the most secretive of all, but it seemed more as part of her role than for personal gain or hiding vile acts. Jeanne, in the short time I'd known her, was the one I'd grown closest to. I needed to vent, and I knew that she would be open to it.

So I opened our cabin door and stepped inside. The lights were on, but the room was empty. I started to think that she had gone off somewhere else, but something was different.

A dark patch on the left wall! Staring closer, it was a circular hole, and the light failed to travel inside. Below, placed neatly on the grass, was the cover that used to hide it. I had never even noticed it before; such was the smoothness of Andalite designs. Somebody had removed it.

I wandered over and bent down slightly to peek inside. It was metal, and it stretched into the distance to pitch blackness.

((Cassie.))

It was Jeanne's voice! I squinted to get a better view inside, but it became a wasted effort as the squirrel bounded out from the shadows and towards me.

I glanced over my shoulder. The door was firmly closed. "What are you doing in there?" I whispered to her.

((Come and see.)) She instructed.

She must have found something of interest. I double-checked the room and the door, and then proceeded to morph. I did it quickly, conscious of anybody barging in to find me sneaking into a ventilation system.

I'd always been told that I had a naturally ability for morphing, which in itself seems completely bizarre. It had come in very useful in the past, and less so in recent years. This time, doing it quickly was definitely beneficial. I shrank rapidly, concentrating on that first. Then my leg muscles changed, contorting and twisting into tiny but powerful squirrel limbs. They were strong enough to jump expertly from tree to tree, and they were quick, too.

A big fluffy tail extended from my spine, looping up and then back down at the tip. My ears moved up the sides of my head, my eyes shifted to the sides. Grey fur sprouted all over.

When I finished, I crawled back, took aim, and flung myself towards the hole. As a Human, it was at chest height, but as I squirrel it was like jumping onto the roof of a two-storey building. Nevertheless, I managed it very capably.

Jeanne met me, and dutifully scratched behind her ear. ((You will follow?))

((Yeah. What are you showing me?))

She had already started bouncing along through the vent. I sprang after her. ((We are going down to deck 12.))

((Deck 12… Where the Kelbrids are being kept?))

((Yes,)) She said. ((We must be quiet.))

((Got it.))

She led me through the maze of _Steadfast_ 's ventilation systems. Left turns. Right turns. Big drops and bigger jumps. How she remembered the way to go was a mystery at first, but then I remembered that we were on Deck 4. Heading to the bottom of the ship would eventually take us there.

There were openings at the sides. They were translucent surfaces that we could just see through enough to find where we were. Occasionally, we would see signs indicating the deck we were on. We were on the right track.

Jeanne would check each opening as we passed Deck 11. She hadn't seen it before, but something had clearly compelled her to find the Kelbrids with me. I wasn't sure how much she knew about me and about my principles, but I had been on television so much and had numerous books written about me that any layperson could delve deep into my psyche. She knew that I would be concerned, and indeed I was. She wanted to help ease my mind.

But when we finally found Deck 12, we both realised that no such thing would happen. We found the deck and a vent that watched over the holding cells where the Kelbrids were kept.

We had to stand close together. Two squirrels leant against one another to get the clearest view of the darkened room. It was the only one we had seen that wasn't illuminated by unnaturally bright light. It was lit enough, however, to make out the figures in and out of the cells. There were seven, altogether.

It was easy to distinguish the Andalites and the Kelbrids. Three of the Kelbrids were locked away in cells, wrapped like mummies in thick sheet to stop the spread of the toxin that secreted from their skin. The fourth was wrapped up, too, but not restrained in a cell. He was in the centre of the room, chains wrapped tightly around his midriff and a thick metal pole.

Two Andalites could be seen. One of them was standing sentry at the far door, a Shredder clutched in his hands. The other was watching over the Kelbrid chained to the pole, and a cloth was wrapped around his tail and blade.

The seventh in the room was neither Andalite, nor Kelbrid. It was the Mak that I had seen emerge from the War Commander's cruiser. He was off to the side, watching the situation from afar.

There were no voices. The Andalite without the Shredder paced before the Kelbrid, arms folded and clothed tail waving dangerous from side to side. He looked impatient, and I quickly came to understand what was happening.

The Kelbrid uttered a rejecting grunt. The Mak spoke to the Andalite in an Andal language that I didn't recognise. I couldn't tell if the Andalite spoke in private thought-speech or not, but after a few seconds the tail blade moved forward. It pressed against the left arm of the Kelbrid, and with a few twists, convinced the skin to tear and dug inches into Kelbrid flesh. The screaming was hoarse and alien, but a scream nonetheless.

The blade retreated, but for just a moment. To silence the Kelbrid, it whipped around and caught him hard in the face, creating a painful, audible slap. The Mak, putting aside his translating role, rushed over and revealed a bottle of liquid. It was poured over the Andalite's clothed tail blade. It could have been salted. It could have been a toxin antidote. It could have been both.

((Jeanne. I've seen enough.))


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Andalites never knocked on doors. It was strictly a Human thing. I did it anyway, completely bypassing the common procedures. I hadn't even told Axtana that I would be arriving. We hadn't spoken face-to-face for a while.

((Who's that? What are you doing to my door?!)) He boomed with annoyance.

"It's me!" I shouted back, hoping he could hear me through the metal. "Could we talk?"

((Cassie? Ah. Hold on.))

I waited as he suggested, while he fiddled around for the door switch. Upon finding it, the door slid smoothly open. I wasted no time it demonstrating my presence in the centre of his office.

He blinked down at me, one hand rested on his computer. ((Good day, Cassie! I hope you are well.))

"Yeah…" I replied unpersuasively. "War-Prince, I-"

((Please, please,)) He laughed, waving a hand dismissively. ((Axtana. Just Axtana. I think we are on terms pleasant enough to warrant names rather than titles.))

I twiddled my fingers, waiting for the interruption to be over. "Axtana, I was wondering if you had arranged that meeting with the War Commander yet. I've considered what you said, and would really like to talk to him."

((Ah,)) He paused. ((Well I will make sure that one is arranged as soon as possible.))

"Is now not possible?"

His hand dropped from the computer, and he stepped away from it. All four eyes were on me, inquisitive in expression. ((Cassie, is there something wrong? You seem perturbed.))

"No, not at all!" I said, forcing a chuckle. "No, I just feel that speaking to him would make things easier for me."

His eyes tightened further. ((Is it that you want to go home? If you have made that decision, then there is no need to speak to the War Commander. I could arrange your travel right now.))

I shook my head lightly. "Not right now. I'm quite desperate to speak to him."

He was trying to figure me out. His stance shifted and his hooves fidgeted on the grass. ((I'm afraid that he's unavailable right now. He's in the middle of a ship inspection. We have to report why _Steadfast_ is in disrepair and how long before it is fixed.))

"How long will that take?" I asked.

He gazed to the ceiling and searched for an answer. ((Oh… Perhaps an Earth week.))

I may have gaped at him for a long while. I didn't count the seconds. "… An E-… A week?!"

He flicked his hands like it was no big deal. ((Well, ship inspections are very thorough affairs. They check everything: Engines, bulkheads, hatches, a-))

"I thought you said you would make it a priority for him." I intruded. I wasn't going to let him ramble.

((Of course!)) He said. ((But I never specified which priorities he would prioritize.))

"You mean he can't find just five minutes somewhere to talk to me?"

((He's a very busy person,)) Axtana defended. ((He runs a large portion of the Andalite military, Cassie. I apologise for the wait, but it is a necessary wait that cannot be abbreviated. What is the rush?))

I was growing more and more frustrated with each innocuous line he delivered. In a way, I felt betrayed that he had broken a promise to me, and after heaping so much praise onto me. Praise that I felt was so genuine at the time. I couldn't tell if it was anymore.

He'd also assured me previously that the Kelbrids would come to no harm. That was either a lie or ignorance. Ignorance was bad, a lie was not something I wanted to accept. Unfortunately, I felt it my duty to find out which it was.

"Nothing," I grumbled. "Book me a meeting as soon as one's available."

He smiled and hopped back to the computer podium. He brought up a blue hologram and started to direct it. ((Not a problem. I will make a note here and book you in as soon as possible.))

As he made that note, I gave the request. "Oh, and Axtana? Could I ask a favour?"

One stalk eye looked up from his notes. ((You may.))

"Could I see the Kelbrids?"

His main eyes drifted from the holograms of the computer. ((You want to see them?)) He uttered uneasily.

I nodded. "Yeah."

His centaur body crawled further behind the safety of the podium. ((Ah. I'm afraid that's not a permission I can grant.))

"You can't?" I balked. "You're one of the commanding officers on _Steadfast_. How is it not something you could arrange?"

((I handed custody to War Commander Torceran. You will have to gain permission from him.))

I shook my head, barely able to hide the growing agitation. With each exchange I become more and more suspicious. "And when can I get his permission? Next week?"

((You can request it in your meeting,)) Axtana confirmed. ((May I ask why you want to see them? I can assure you, they are being properly cared for. Their biology may be foreign to us, but every being has certain requirements that we are able to fulfil.))

"I guess I'm interested in what they have to say," I lied. "I want to learn about them just as much as you do. I can help."

((I'm sure you could. Your skills are impeccable,)) He pronounced, raising his posture in respect. ((But there is also a safety concern. We are very aware of their toxin.))

He was deflecting well, blocking me from the answer that I wanted. Was he aware of what was going on? I couldn't tell him. I'd reveal that I'd been sneaking around the ship. I could put the others in danger, giving the Andalites a good reason to renege on their deal. "Are you getting much information from them?" I asked.

((Yes!)) He said proudly. ((They are surprisingly cooperative.))

"Are you using memory extraction?"

He replied instantly. ((Yes. Of course we are. It is the most efficient and least invasive method.))

I smiled in a display of satiation. "Sorry for asking so many questions… I'm just concerned. Maybe a little paranoid. It's been a long trip."

((Don't be sorry. Your concern is reasonable, but we are proceeding in the best ways we can.))

"Thank you, Axtana."

((Before you go, Cassie,)) He started, again stepping away from the computer to appear more approachable. ((I will give you just a few words of advice.))

I cocked my head and listened, curious. "What is it?"

((Your desire to appease everybody is commendable, but you must realise that it will only cause you harm. If you tie yourself to two moving vehicles, there is a good chance that their paths will diverge. What happens to you when those interests conflict? You either let go of one, or you will be torn in half. Don't let that happen to you.))

I dismissed myself from his office space and found the nearest wall to lean back against. I sighed and looked to the ceiling, avoiding the glare of the artificial sun.

It made me feel a little better to know the truth; the truth that I was being lied to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I passed on a message to Menderash to organise a meeting with the whole group. Within ten minutes, he reported back that it had been arranged. He was incredibly reliable, which was exactly why I chose him.

Marco and Santorelli's room was the largest, so it was chosen as a location. After we finished dinner, kindly supplied to us by makeshift catering staff, we converged to their room to begin what would inevitably be a very awkward talk. I had yet to speak to Jake, and Marco had just been released from the medical bay.

And I couldn't find Jeanne. Nobody claimed to have seen her. Eventually, I gave up and decided that she would be absent from the meeting. That would be another cause of tension, on top of everything else.

The atmosphere hit as soon as I entered the door with Menderash. The rest were present, postures slumped and mouths firmly shut. Jake had glassy, restless eyes. Santorelli and Marco were unusually silent. I spotted Tobias, almost invisible in a corner lined with roughened sheets.

Jake found the time to acknowledge my presence and the lack of Jeanne's. "Where is she?" He asked.

My answer was simple and telling. "I don't know."

He looked aside again, but his hands dropped away from his head and flopped onto his knees. "What's this all about Cassie?"

Menderash and I claimed our spaces on the opposite side of the room on the dry grass. "It's about the Kelbrids."

Marco had been inspecting everybody since the moment I entered, confused by all the negativity. "What about them? We delivered them, the Andalites have them. You think they need TV access and _en suite_ bathrooms?"

Every head turned with painful slowness to him. He blinked and sat back, raising his hands defensively.

"Geez… I'm gone three days and humor dies. What the hell happened?"

Jake leaned forward and placed a fist out in front of him. He lifted a finger for every issue he mentioned. "Jeanne. Yourself. Caysath. Ax. Now that Cassie has arranged this little talk, I'm sure she's bound to add to that list."

I hated his dismissive tone. Like I was just another problem dished out to him. His expression showed little remorse, and part of me to wanted to call an end to the meeting right then. But this was about more than our disagreements.

"Me?" Marco blurted. "Dude, I'm fine!"

Jake shook his head. "No. You're not. What we saw in those cells was not fine."

Marco wasn't going to accept that, and swivelled to Santorelli for some kind of counterargument. He was disappointed when Santorelli shrugged and withdrew from the offer.

Begrudgingly, Marco rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Fine. What about Caysath?"

Menderash answered. "Prince Caysath has arrived with War Commander Torceran. He is on board _Steadfast_ , with intention to see what our next move will be."

"Next move? Why does he want to know?" Marco asked.

"In his own words," Menderash said. "We are connected by our mutual secrets. He wishes to cover his own steps so that his part in the stealing of Andalite vessels and the murder of Esplin 9466 remain unknown."

Marco, hearing that first the first time, was visibly stunned. "Wait… Murder?! He's dead?!"

"That's what Caysath says," Jake replied. "He's been covering it up."

"Are you telling me that you killed Esplin? Not saying that's a bad thing, but… You never actually told us what went on in that prison."

I was staring at Jake, and he was deliberately avoiding doing the same. Maybe Marco would be okay with it, but he knew I wasn't.

Even Santorelli appeared uneasy. Despite his all-out attitude on most occasions, that particular mission was one he was very uncomfortable with, from what I'd been told. He was very loyal to his country, and breaking into a US prison was pushing his personal moral boundaries. Menderash, on the other hand, was utterly emotionless.

Jake was in the spotlight. Not a voice was raised as the room anticipated an explanation. He knew that we weren't going to let it go, and the frustration and self-admonishing were clear in his movements.

He was not one to mince his words and coat them in excuses.

"I tortured him," He said. "I tortured him, and it killed him. We got the answers we wanted out of him, but he wouldn't give them willingly. I had to force them out."

Marco folded his legs and arms. Knowing that Esplin was dead had brought him some pleasure, but his position on torture was much less accepting. Even if it was that evil monster, Esplin 9466.

"Say what you want," Jake muttered when he realised that nobody had the guts to speak up. "Go on. Tell me I was wrong."

I couldn't be silent. "He was defenceless. In a small box where he couldn't harm anybody."

He knew it was coming from me. He must have thought that it was the reason for the meeting. An intervention. An interrogation of his own. "What we got from him has led us here!" He exclaimed. "It led us to _Kyritlyp_! We're on the verge of saving Ax because of what I did!"

"That doesn't make it right." I argued.

"We've had this before," He growled. "What I think is right, you think is wrong. What _you_ think is right, _I_ think is wrong…"

He said the last words slowly and with a calculated tone. I knew what he was referencing, and it hurt. It hurt him, too, as memories of Rachel and his brother came flooding back. He closed his eyes and slammed a fist with finality on the ground.

Menderash spoke up, putting a rift in the tense atmosphere. "Cassie, was this the purpose of the meeting? We know the truth now, whether it was right or wrong."

I appreciated his gift of a way out of an argument that was going nowhere. "No. It wasn't. I brought us here to talk about something else."

"What is it?" Jake mumbled through the hand that covered his face.

"The Andalites are torturing the Kelbrids."

Menderash's head shot around to me, and he rose from the grass to two feet. "What gives you that conclusion?!"

"I saw them." I stated, refusing to join him in standing up. I understood that his loyalty made the statement hard to believe, but it wasn't a dispute.

The _nothlit_ was lost for words, stuck between his loyalty and his trust for me. But he was not the only one torn…

"Do we say something?" Marco asked to the room. "Or _do_ something?"

Jake still had his face in his hand, and it wasn't going anywhere fast. I knew what his answer would be, and it pained me. To his credit, he was never going to be openly hypocritical.

"What the Andalites do is up to them." He finally said.

"So you're just going to let them torture the Kelbrids?" I pressed. "And it's more than just that, Jake. We need these Kelbrids to trade for Ax! Are the Kelbrids going to trade for a Kelbrid that's been debilitated?"

Santorelli hummed in consideration. "I think that would make them even _more_ likely to accept. What's the rush to rescues a Kelbrid that's living comfortably?"

"Yeah," Marco added. "Maybe they're doing it for a reason."

"My people always have a good reason." Menderash announced. He still wasn't going to sit down amidst such a sensitive topic.

Their minds were made up. Already. It had barely been a discussion, and that upset me so much that I just wanted to leave.

And I did. After a few meaningless arguments and numerous awkward silences, I got up and left them behind. I could convince them of nothing, almost like my opinions were more of a nuisance than a helpful perspective.

Perhaps past decisions were coming back to haunt me.

Who am I kidding? They had been haunting me all along.

I got back to our cabin on the verge of tears as the emotions swelled and rebelled within me. The cabin was empty, and this time I wasn't pining for Jeanne as an outlet. The walls would be my ears.

I cried for a while, refusing to answer the occasional knocks on the door. When the tears had run dry, I thought that sleep would be best.

But as I lay my head on the sheets, an itch came to my cheek. I removed my head from the fabric and looked, only to see a collection of malted mammal hair carelessly left behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was jolted awake by the screeching of alarms! It screamed from the walls like a wailing banshee. My head span for signs of flames or smoke, but our darkened room contained nothing more than me and Jeanne, instantly alert and upright.

"We need to find out what's going on!" I shouted over the deafening alarm.

Jeanne needed no instruction. She threw off the sheets and sprang to her feet. We bundled for the door and through, where the alarm was only minutely quieter. To our right, the others were also emerging, not a sign of tiredness as reaction and instinct took over.

Then a voice came over the speakers. It was an Andalite language, and the owner sounded panicked. Struggling to understand the words, all I knew at first was that it was no training drill.

One of our team, however, knew exactly what was being said. Maybe Jeanne did, too. But it was Menderash who relayed the message.

"A prisoner has escaped from Deck 12!" He called over the alarm. "Last seen on Deck 11!"

Jake was rapid to his call for action. "He has one way off this ship: The docking bays! We block the passages from Deck 8 in two teams! Marco, Sarge, come with me! We'll block off the starboard passages. Cassie, Tobias, Jeanne, you block portside! Mendy, stay here and lock your door! We'll keep in range. Translate all messages."

I momentarily considered Jake's choice in teams, but quickly disregarded it as a paranoid distraction.

"Battlemorphs!"

We morphed quickly and deviated into our groups of three. Our team comprised of a hawk, a panther and a wolf. A team built for speed and senses. We would have enough power to bring the prisoner down, but…

((Jake?!)) I called, close to full wolf. ((Actions on spotting him?!))

The tiger responded, ((Block all paths to the docking bays. If forced, bring him down and demorph before the toxin takes effect. Let's go.))

Jake's team went one way, and we went the other. Another shaky announcement came through the pipes, and shortly after Menderash translated from his room.

((The prisoner is now on Deck 9. He has managed to remove some of his protective clothing. Take all precautions. Shredders set to stun. All escape pods have been sealed.))

((We need to stop him before he gets to Deck 2!)) I exclaimed to Jeanne and Tobias. ((That's where the docking bay is.))

((We cannot touch the Kelbrid,)) Jeanne suggested warily. ((If part of his skin is exposed, it is possible that he will coat his clothing in the toxin.))

It was a thought that worried me as we charged down towards Deck 7. The Andalites would be wary of permanently damaging a trade hostage, and one single touch of the Kelbrid toxin would probably be fatal. We needed to take him down fast and quick.

Paws stomped on grass flooring as we darted down a ramp onto Deck 6. Tobias had soared on overhead, a keen eye to report any sightings of the escapee. We turned another corner and were instantly met by three Andalite soldiers, tails twitching and postures tense as they sighted us.

They briefly aimed their shredders and stiffened their tails. Our presence was ship-wide knowledge, however, and they started on their own way again.

Another piped message, and Menderash followed it. ((They've lost him! They don't know which deck he's on!))

The three Andalites had already frozen from the untranslated message, and we joined them. We needed to make a decision, and fast.

One of the Andalites stomped a hoof to grab our attention. ((We need to seal him in. He was last seen on Deck 9. Form a barrier across this deck and we'll stop him getting through.))

They galloped away down a corridor, having given us orders. They were as good as any, so we ran with it. Though, Tobias had already vanished, probably already down to the next level. I stayed in that passageway, and Jeanne sprinted to the next one over so that we both acted as sentry, blocking the path to the next deck.

((How could they lose him?!)) I growled to her. ((They have technology so much more advanced than ours, and yet they lose a Kelbrid in a military vessel?!))

((The Kelbrids are smart creatures, Cassie,)) Jeanne hushed. ((Their intellect more than rivals the Andalites'.))

((I don't care how smart somebody is, they can't turn invisible. They have cameras everywhere on this ship.)) I replied.

((If they did, they would not lose him.))

The corridor was long and well-lit. My sentry position allowed me to see that lengthy edge of Deck 6, which stretched so far that the end was little more than a pin prick. I caught every movement in a silent, static passageway, where not a single light flickered, nor a speck of dust drifted from wall to wall.

Aside from the three Andalites, there had been nobody else around. I was starting to think that all their forces had either been sent down to the lower decks or held securely around the upper, more important ones.

Out of the silence, Menderash translated another message, his voice more distant. ((Security systems down! Prisoner is still missing!))

((Where is everybody?!)) I yelped back at him. ((We're on Deck 6 and there's nobody here!))

((Most warriors are gathering on Deck 3 as we speak,)) He replied. ((Officers are organising search parties. They are about to move.))

So we had to prepare for the onrush of dozens of Andalite warriors, Shredders ready to fire. In our Earthly bodies, we had to be careful not to spook anybody.

((Jeanne,)) I started. ((Move away from corners. Don't risk getting hit by Shredder fire.))

((Yes, Cassie.))

I bent my eager wolf limbs to wander further down the massive passageway. I didn't expect to see or hear anything. It was merely an adjusting of position.

My nose, far more powerful than any Human nose by a colossal factor, sensed a change. The smell of Andalites was strong, almost overpowering, but there was something else unfamiliar that trickled past. It wasn't panther. It wasn't hawk.

He was there. I stopped in my tracks and sported a defensive posture, tensing my muscles to spring and twist whenever needed. I spun around, once and then twice, seeing only the lifeless corridor and the faintest outline of my own shadow. There were no open doors, no hint that he was at either end of the corridor.

A rattling readjusted all of my senses. It guided my darting eyes upward, my ears perked and found direction. All just in time to see the ceiling panel budge and come loose directly above me. My wolf mind bolted me forwards just as the ceiling piece crashed onto the flooring.

((He's here!)) I shouted out. ((I've found him! Deck 6 main passageway!))

I moved away from the gaping hole in the ceiling, and then I saw the movement that I was expecting. Strands of torn fabric dripped down, accompanied by two bangs as he adjusted.

He jumped down with a slam, a Kelbrid almost entirely clothed in thick rubber and fabric, so much so that it slowed his movements and forced an awkward gait. He had torn away some of it, most notably the hands. And the face.

He had landed facing the other way, and something told me that he wasn't interested in looking back. He recovered from the fall and started his next charge.

((Deck 6!)) I repeated. ((Deck 6!))

My call had not gone unnoticed, and several affirming replies came back, both from nearby Andalites and the others from my team.

The Kelbrid stumbled on with surprising pace and was quickly approaching the corner that led up to Deck 5. And then I heard hooves coming the other way.

((He's coming around the corner!)) I yelped out, but I could do nothing to stop the collision. An Andalite warrior burst around the corner with no time to react. The Kelbrid lifted his arm and wrapped an entire hand around the Andalite's face. His Shredder dropped and his legs crumpled. By the time he thought to swing his tail in retaliation, the Kelbrid had dived away. He kept on his path.

I leapt over the fallen, moaning Andalite. I couldn't let the Kelbrid get away.

((Andalite down!)) I warned. ((Deck 6! He's heading to Deck 5!))

((We'll try to cut him off!)) Jake reported. ((Keep an eye on him!))

I was trying to. The passage leading up to Deck 5 was winding and rising, I could see no more than two metres ahead at a time, and I couldn't risk receiving the same fate as the Andalite.

In other words, I couldn't see him. I could hear and smell him though, and it was keeping me on course. I could hear Jeanne catching up, too.

I reached Deck 5, and the passageway straightened again. There he was, limping his way along, keeping close to the walls. Jeanne arrived behind me, and we followed about eight metres behind. He knew we were there.

((Jake! He's on Deck 5, running up the main portside corridor!))

His response was reassuring. ((We have five warriors with Shredders around the corner. We've stopped them. They'll fire as soon as he turns the corner. It's the only way to the docking bay!))

We had him trapped! Every other room was a dead end. We just had to wait for him to reach the end of the corridor. He was only two doors away…

But he stopped! It wasn't calculated, almost like he'd heard something ahead. He almost toppled over.

His head shot to the right, and he entered what was clearly a cleaner's closet.

((Huh?!)) I gasped. ((Jake… Jake, he's gone into the cleaner's closet!))

He didn't respond. Instead, the entire ambush party came barrelling around the corner. Five Shredder-armed Andalites led the way, with a tiger, gorilla and ox as backup.

The Andalites rushed for the closet, ready to stun the Kelbrid at an instant. But they hesitated, looked to each other and lowered their weapons.

I crept in between them, and I saw the hole in the closet's wall, just large enough for a Kelbrid to climb through.

One Andalite commented, ((Somebody has done this. This was an assisted escape.))

We couldn't let it bother us. A Kelbrid was making way for the active vessels. We needed to stop him. Our party announced his last location, and we rushed for the docking bay. If we couldn't stop him on the route, we could take him at the destination.

A few workers were already present, but they had other tasks to prioritise. We reached the centre assembly point, just below the ships dome and the entranceway to each of the eight landing bays.

((Spread,)) The Andalite Prince accompanying us ordered. ((On full alert. He could already be here.))

We assumed the Andalites had it covered. Enough of them had arrived to secure each landing bay, but we stayed in morph for back up.

There wasn't a long wait for action.

Every head turned at the stinging sound of Shredder fire, a flash from Landing Bay 7.

The announcement came shortly afterwards. ((Got him! Stunned in Bay Seven! Request immediate assistance!))

We arrived at the scene as the Kelbrid was being wrapped in protective clothing. He wasn't struggling, the Shredder fire enough to paralyse his body. When the Andalites were satisfied, they dragged his body onto a stretcher and took him away, back down to the cells on Deck 12.

At first, we thought we could leave, but a message to all was piped.

((All ship's company to Landing Bay 7. I repeat, _all_ ship's company to Landing Bay 7.))

It only took the amount of time for us to demorph for all three-hundred or so crew to gather. The atmosphere was nervous and apprehensive. They knew what was coming much more than we did.

The last to arrive was Menderash, with Tobias clutched faithfully to his shoulder. His eyes did not budge from the floor. He almost joined the Andalite ranks, but Santorelli was quick enough to yank him by the shirt to stand with us at the side.

Things were silent. Then, when War Commander Torceran emerged like a steaming locomotive onto the bay floor, the silence fell to a new level. Fear was in the eyes of every Andalite, but with the honor that was expected, they stood their ground.

Torch was not hiding his anger. His fingers were rolled into fists, his tail poised high above his head. He snorted with each exhale, and slammed a solid hoof to the ground as he ascended his platform before the troops.

He didn't begin straight away. He let his presence be felt by everybody, let his body do the talking for him. Once fear was suitably instilled, he boomed, ((Who is responsible for this madness?!))

No reply. Not a twitch from any tail or stalk eye.

Torch's eyes narrowed. ((A Kelbrid prisoner escaped. He was then able to travel from Deck 12 to this position unimpeded. Do you realise how much of a failure that is?!))

His voice rose close to a scream, and his poised tail whipped down to crash like thunder against the floor. Everybody jumped, but just barely and not enough to disturb composure.

((This was an orchestrated plan,)) Torch accused, voice toned to a sinister growl. ((Somebody let the Kelbrid out. Not only that, but gave him directions. He knew where he was going. Somebody here, now, is responsible, and I will not rest until he is revealed!))

Again, there was silence. Nobody was going to own up. No one would dare.

((Very well…)) Torch huffed, pacing the platform. ((Nobody leaves this ship. No one. Not until I have the name of the one responsible! Not only have you besmirched our military, you've endangered the mission to retrieve Prince Aximili!))

We tensed up further when he raised an arm in our direction. ((These Humans did unimaginable things to bring us the Kelbrids. Their efforts were almost wasted. Humans, I would like to apologise on behalf of my crew. They have let me down, but they have let you down, most of all.))

Not one of us could react. We knew that every other set of eyes on the room was on us.

((Jake Berenson,)) Torch directly addressed. ((What do you have to say to my crew? What do you think of this… disgusting lack of honor and loyalty?))

I was beside him, and I could feel his hesitance. Nevertheless, he lifted his head and resumed a proud stance.

"It's unthinkable that this could be allowed to happen," Jake spoke, projecting his voice to each and every Andalite in the room. "It's shameful, and an embarrassment to everybody involved."

Torch nodded lightly. ((Precisely.))

He arm remained towards us. We thought that he might have expected more from Jake, but we saw that his stalk eyes were held on Menderash. His fingers curled.

((Come here, my friend.)) He invited.

Another hesitation. Uncertainty. Menderash was unmoved, and it became clear that his attention was not required.

Tobias flapped his wings and leapt from Menderash's shoulder. He wouldn't disappoint Torch. He came to rest on his opened palm, and the seven fingers closed loosely around Tobias' talons. His other hand played with the feathers along his left wing.

((There are only so many I can trust on this ship,)) He spoke to Tobias, but openly so that we could all hear. ((Funny who those people are, isn't it?))


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Domes were always beautiful. I could spend hours as a resident of the vast colourful landscape, taking in all of the sights and smells of the best Andal places. Everything was specifically chosen, carefully bred and professionally organised. There were waterfalls, fields of grass of many beautiful colors and one of two artificial suns that blanketed it all in a cosy glow.

I could go there to think or speak. I could go there to feel comforted by the ambience. Even the Andalites that went there seemed to be calmed by the picturesque atmosphere. It was the best time to talk to them without getting dragged into strategy or politics.

The _Aristh_ stroked at the orange grass with a hoof. ((It's only been used in fleet Dome Ships recently. We've only just been able to modify it so that it doesn't become poisonous.))

"It's poisonous?" I asked.

((When its soil is brimming with nutrients and accompanied by frequent rainfall, it remains edible. But when the soil changes, the grass goes through a secondary method of self-preservation, the result of which is a build-up of harmful toxins. We have removed that secondary method for these domestic breeds.))

"I haven't seen it on Earth yet," I said. "Think we'll be seeing it soon?"

He smiled. ((Very soon, I'm sure!))

I held some of grass in my palm. When I looked a little closer to inspect the finer details, the blurred shapes of two Andalites passed my peripheral vision. I looked over the _Aristh_ 's shoulder, discovering Prince Caysath and a female Andalite strolling towards the officers' section of the dome, separated by two rocky walls decorated with blossoming pink flowers.

"Excuse me." I told the _Aristh_ , politely stepping past him.

Caysath noticed my approach as soon as I started. He turned his body around and slouched in waiting. The female looked me over without any suggestion of subtlety and folded her arms.

"Prince Caysath," I greeted when I reached them. "Bad time to talk?"

((Is there ever a good time?)) He grumbled.

"Um… Maybe." I didn't know how else to respond to his humourless groan.

((I suppose this is as good a time as any,)) He said. ((We can talk here. You don't mind my companion being present?))

"It's kind of a private matter." I informed, surprised he didn't already expect that.

((No need to worry,)) He hushed. ((This is Amara-Itiireae-Aelrue. She is a pilot cadet under my tutorship. One of only three female pilots in the fleet.))

"This is _still_ a private matter…" I urged.

((As you wish,)) He huffed, clearly not buying into it. ((Amara, why don't you have a break? It's not like you spend all day gallivanting in the Dome anyway…))

She glared at him. ((What do you expect? There's nothing for me to do here. I'm one of the best pilots in the cadet school and you bring me somewhere with nothing for me to pilot.))

((All part of your training,)) He assured her. ((Part of training is learning how to be insufferably bored. It's one of the pilot's greatest skills.))

She twisted a single stalk eye towards me. ((Ninety-percent waste. Treasure the ten-percent of sense he manages to spew.))

I took that private thought-speech as a useful warning. Amara rushed off to busy herself elsewhere.

Caysath guided me into the Officers section, which was somehow even more pleasing than the rest of the Dome. We found a quiet corner by a cave where we wouldn't be easily heard.

((Is this about the Kelbrids?)) He started. I had already gathered that he wasn't one for polite greetings.

"Yeah," I replied. "It is. I wanted to ask a favour."

((Go on.))

"Do you have access to Deck 12?"

He stared at me suspiciously. ((Deck 12? It is not my duty to deal with ship prisoners.))

"I want to know wh-"

((You don't happen to know anything about the other day, do you?))

I was shocked by the implied accusation. "Of course I don't." I retorted.

((Good!)) He said. ((I don't know which fool thought that was a good idea, but it came very close to ruining our chances of rescuing Prince Aximili. And it has almost certainly ruined my chances of getting leave any time soon.))

"I don't know anything about it," I clarified. "But I want to know what's going on down there. I can't get granted permission to visit myself."

He clutched his hands behind his back. ((What do you _think_ is going on down there?))

I thought to give him the context of my concerns. Obviously, I would leave out the fact that I'd already been there myself. "I know that you're trying to get information from the Kelbrids. Axtana told me that you were using memory extraction to get that information."

((That would seem sensible.)) He added.

"So… Why would you need a Mak translator?"

He laughed haughtily. ((Our translator chip central computer system can only reach so far. It can only predict intelligent language on life-bearing planets up to twenty-one vobits away, and-))

"No," I interrupted. "That's not what I'm asking."

He figured it out quickly. ((Ah. Well. I'm not partial to that information.))

I closed my eyes, frustrated. "Is that all you have to say?"

((What do you want me to say?)) He asked.

"I want you to see what I'm trying to get at," I sighed. "Why would you need a Kelbrid to speak if you were using memory extraction? I think you know what I'm suspicious of, and I want to know what's really going on down there."

((I repeat: _What do you want me to say_?))

I hesitated. "Tell me that you'll-"

He blurted in. ((What do you think the result will be if I inform you what's really going on down there? You think it'll stop?))

"I don't know…" I admitted.

((What would I say to War Commander Torceran? This is his mission, hence why he has gotten involved. Nothing goes on without his knowledge, and _little Prince Caysath_ worried about Kelbrids getting hurt isn't going to hold much sway.))

I was worried that nothing would come of it. "Fine," I sighed, waving my arm dismissively. "Forget I said anything."

((Duly forgotten.)) He suggested.

I left the Officers section just as lost as I had been before entering. I didn't think Caysath would be much help, but in hindsight I could understand why. He was trapped in a military system. Having already held secrets, he didn't want to risk taking on more. He had done enough to help already. He didn't owe us anymore.

In hope of a few hours' peace and solitude, I remained in the Dome, isolating myself down by a small stream surrounded by golden flowers. It was pleasant, just listening to the babbling of the water and watching the fake sky roll overhead.

That hope was fast dashed.

"Cassie?"

I sat up straight from my laid-out position on the grass. Jake's voice turned everything back to the cruel reality I faced.

"Jake," I huffed in what must have sounded like a disheartened panting. "What is it?"

"I thought I'd find you here. It's beautiful."

"It is," I agreed, "Especially now, when everyone's on break."

He came down to lie beside me. His face was one of concern, one that was about to say something it didn't want to say. I was already bracing myself.

"I've been thinking recently…" He started slowly. "Aside from everything else. Things have been a little tense since the Kelbrid escaped."

"You aren't wrong." I stated. It was completely true.

"Nobody's admitted to it yet. I've just been speaking to Erasutt. Apparently, the War Commander is close to shutting the whole place down. Extreme measures."

I nodded. "Somebody tried to release a valuable prisoner right under his nose. He's bound to find out who it was soon. He won't even need a translator." I whispered the last sentence to myself.

"I think we're done," Jake continued. "There's nothing we can do now, and we really need to stay out of this before things get worse. I'm worried that we're going to get involved, whether we like it or not."

I turned my head to look directly at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Ever since the War Commander made me address the ship's crew, I've been getting bad looks. _Real_ bad looks. And it's not just me. The others, too."

"You surely can't think that they're going to suspect us?!" I whispered forcefully, deliberately keeping my volume down.

He didn't answer the question. His sideways glance was all the answer I needed.

"We're still in this for Ax," Jake said. "But only as back-up. The Andalites have this covered. As soon as the deal is done, we're heading home. Only, we don't know how long that will be."

"What is it you want to tell me?" I asked. He was only delaying.

"You're too much to risk," He spoke back. "You have so much back on Earth that's important. If you stay longer, I get worried that you'll be dragged into the mud with the rest of us."

I knew deep down that it was coming, but I couldn't hide my disappointment. "You want me to go."

"You've done what you can. You helped more than could ever be asked."

I tried to hide the tear. Thankfully, it dropped down from the eye that I could easily hide. "Is there no way I can help?"

"Your role on Earth already helps." He suggested, his voice softer than I had heard for a long time.

"Okay…" I said acceptingly. "I'll talk to Axtana later. But, Jake, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

He twisted his body to lie on his side. "Do what?"

"Esplin."

I was looking away, but his prolonged silence caused me to face him. He looked puzzled for just a moment, but then it dissipated.

"What would you have done?"

I paused to think. "I wouldn't have killed him," I whispered. "Not like you did."

He turned up and quickly got to his feet. "I need to go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"It's time for me to go."

Axtana nodded sympathetically. ((In the end, it's probably the best decision for everybody.))

My head was sunk. It was so painful to finally make the decision, but it seemed like the right one. I had made the short trip to Axtana's office after an hour of mulling everything over, and all that was left to fight a losing battle was the thought that I had any further part to play in Ax's rescue. In the end, it fought against logic, and that's an impossible mountain to climb, even when it seems so right.

((I hope you understand,)) Axtana continued. ((That Ax's return is in the most capable hands. Even the War Commander is here to support the mission, and he is well known for getting his way.))

"I trust you," I replied. "I just hope that it gets done as soon as possible. Could I possibly get regular updates?"

((Of course. You have my code?))

"I never got it."

Axtana stepped closer to his computer podium and ordered through some files, searching for his personal communications code. ((Do you have a _Ravit_ device at hand to receive the code?))

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He was confused when I offered them. "No, not on me. Could you write it down?"

He took the items and briefly fiddled with them. ((Such primitive wr-… Yes, of course I will. Just excuse my handwriting ability.))

He wrote down the seventeen-digit code – which was basically a Space phone number – on the paper to the best of his ability and handed the notebook and pencil back. I slid them into my back pocket.

"Thanks." I said.

((It is our pleasure to have accommodated you,)) He explained with a bow. ((But it is best that you leave now before things get out of hand.))

"Will the War Commander let me leave?" I asked, reminding him of the punishment that had been placed. "He said nobody would be able to leave."

Axtana chuckled. ((You are not part of the crew. And besides, you don't need to prove your innocence to anybody.))

"What about the others?"

((The other Animorphs?)) He coughed. ((I can assure you that the same applies. They just haven't asked to leave yet.))

"Keep me updated on them, too?" I requested.

He smiled and stepped away from his podium. ((You know I will. Anyway, I have arranged your transport. A cruiser will be leaving the ship from Docking Bay 8 tomorrow for Earth. They will happily accommodate you. Just make sure that you are ready to depart within the first working hour.))

"Thank you, Axtana."

I left his office for the final time. A cloud remained over me, but it couldn't block out the ever more torturous glare of the fake sun that filled every corridor and cupboard. Everything was pushing me away. Everyone was pushing me away.

All because I was useful somewhere else. Here, I offered nothing.

I slunk back into my cabin, making premature plans for the trip back and the return to my Earthly duties. There was much to look forward to. Ronnie would be missing me, and wondering why it was I had left all along. I would have so much to explain and so few excuses.

For the first time in a while, I was not alone in the cabin. Jeanne, whose appearances had been flitting and frustrating, was sitting cross-legged on her bedding. She would be the first person to tell.

But before I explained my departure, I was taken aback. I was so used to Jeanne's constant expression of composure and confidence. As if she feared nothing. As if she had everything under control.

All of that had gone. She looked fearful. Distraught.

"Jeanne?" I spoke up. "Hey, is everything alright?"

She gazed to me as I crouched beside her. "Cassie, I have got it all wrong."

"Huh?" I uttered. "What do you mean?"

Jeanne got up to her feet and jogged to the door. Using the control panel, she closed it. "I thought that taking the Kelbrids would stop the war from happening, Cassie!" She whimpered. "But it won't! I was wrong!"

I ran over and grabbed a shoulder, as she had started to pace in the corner. "What are you talking about, Jeanne?"

She stopped her motioning, restraining her franticness. Her eyes met mine and remained. "The war is going to happen. The Andalites and the Kelbrids will make it happen."

I couldn't believe her, and I shook my head. "The Andalites will negotiate for Ax. Once he's back, they won't bother with the Kelbrids. They have no need to!"

"Are you seriously so blind, Cassie?!"

I was utterly flummoxed. My head was spinning, my tongue unable to keep up.

Her endless gaze amplified her seriousness. "How will the Andalites negotiate with nothing to trade?" She seethed.

"I… I don't…"

Jeanne wouldn't let me consider. Whiskers sprouted from her cheeks, followed by the short grey hairs that coated the face of a squirrel. A tail swooped up behind her, just as she turned to the ventilation panel in the wall. She removed it.

Two squirrels were again bound for Deck 12, even more apprehensive than before. Every jump was a leap. Every drop was a canyon. Every turn was an unanswered question.

I couldn't figure it out. Jeanne had been spying, that much I knew. It explained why she was so often missing, why I would find squirrel hairs occasionally popping up in the cabin. What had she seen? What had brought her to such a conclusion?

She showed me herself. We arrived at Deck 12, to the same spot we had observed from the last time.

My first words were completely reactionary. ((Where did they go?))

The cells were empty. Empty and cleaned. All except for one, the furthest away from us, that still showed signs of being occupied. The occupant was chained to the pole in the centre of the prison again, breathing steadily and still covered from head to toe in protective clothing.

There were no Andalites. The Mak translator had gone. It was just him.

((He will tell you.)) Jeanne told me.

She spoke in Kelbrid, and openly so that he could hear. I didn't follow the words, but I saw his body stir, his figure writhe in the constraints.

Through his muzzle, he cried out. It was muffled and weak, and blood trickled down the fabric to the ground.

((Jeanne?)) I said. ((What's he saying?))

She replied, (( _The scum killed them. The Andalite scum killed them_.))


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We gathered once more in Marco and Santorelli's room, and everybody looked even more perplexed than the last time. As I walked in, I noticed not a twitch from Jake, who had retaken his slouched, self-contained position that he ended on last time. I was expecting him to question me, to find out why I had arranged another meeting, but he was doing no such thing.

"Hi Jeanne," Marco called when she entered behind me. "Long time no see…"

She was unaffected by his jab, even though it was a tone that he'd never given her before. The sense of agitation was thick in the air, still present from before.

"Take it away, Cassie." Jake mumbled with distinct disinterest.

Jeanne and I exchanged glances, silently confirming to each other that I would be the one to speak.

"The three Kelbrid soldiers are dead."

Suddenly, the indifference that plagued the room vanished. Heads rose, resting palms dropping away.

Jake was instantly eager for clarification. "How do you know that?"

"We saw the cells," I replied. "Three of the cells are empty. Only the General is still down there."

"You can't be sure of that," Jake countered. "Maybe the Kelbrids were moved."

Jeanne took her turn to explain. "I have been watching the cells and the other decks. There is nowhere else for the Kelbrids to be held, and they haven't been in their cells for over a day."

The response she got was a cold glare from him. "Jeanne, how long have you been spying on the Andalites?"

"Since we arrived." She answered truthfully.

"At what point did I give you permission to do that?" He pressed.

She shrugged, barely affected. "You didn't."

Jake was seething, and he had to look away to contain himself. "And what if the Andalites found out that you were spying on them? We had a deal that they would let us off the hook. Are you going to risk losing that?"

I had to intercede. "Jake, there's a more important matter at hand."

Marco had similar ideas. "Why would the Andalites kill the Kelbrids? How does that help them?"

"Maybe the Kelbrids attacked them," Santorelli pondered. "Who's going to want toxic goop all over their face? Probably tried to escape again."

Menderash had been surprisingly quiet. When I saw him in the corner of my eye, his jaw had dropped and he was only just recovering his ability to think and speak. "Three Kelbrids cannot breach Dome Ship security. It's unfeasible. As is the suggestion that we would kill our own prisoners."

Then something strange happened. Jake's eyes widened as Menderash spoke his last sentence. He quickly masked it, but I saw it clear enough.

Something wasn't right…

"They are dead." Jeanne insisted.

"You saw it, too?" Marco asked of me. I got the impression that Jeanne's word wasn't held in the highest regard.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I saw the cells, too. The Kelbrids are definitely gone. The General doesn't look too good, either."

"Too good?" Santorelli said.

"He looks pretty beat up. And… And he told us himself. He told us that the Andalites killed the others."

Again, a great feeling of disbelief reverberated. Jake was hiding his face.

"He told you?" Marco uttered. "But… Wait… Nobody here knows the Kelbrid language."

"I do."

And then Jeanne was the centre of attention again. That little reminder of another secret was the last straw.

The room was under a swathe of confusion. Every face was a picture of puzzlement. It was impossible to tell which way the wind was blowing this time. All the while, I watched Jake in the corner of my eye. I witnessed every reaction to every revelation.

"What the hell is going on in this place?!" Marco yelped, grabbing at his hair in frustration. "Have we entered a time warp? Are we in the _Twilight Zone_? Nothing's making any goddamn sense!"

Santorelli stomped to his feet, his bulky figure becoming a beacon in the centre of the room. Menderash had already risen, but he had remained to the side and hardly anybody had noticed.

"You better tell us what the fuck is going on!" He blasted at Jeanne. She recoiled only slightly. "I don't think we can trust you for a second!"

"I have not lied to you!" Jeanne retaliated.

"Well you ain't told the truth either, fucking deceitful bitch!"

"Calm down, man!" Marco shouted from behind.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Santorelli growled back, jabbing a finger at Marco. "I've had enough of this bitch."

"She's telling the truth!" I defended. Santorelli turned to face me, still reddened like a tormented ox. "Maybe she's not told us the full truth before, but she's telling it this time. We need to figure out what to do about it."

He was still snorting with anger, but he didn't retort. His only action was to turn back slightly towards Marco and give him an almost apologetic slap on the shoulder.

I brought back the most disturbing and important question to the room. "Why did the Andalites kill the Kelbrids?"

Menderash shook his head. "We can't assume that-"

"We can believe Cassie," Marco interrupted. I was surprised that he would back me up, but equally appreciative. Menderash didn't want to accept, but he fell back into listening. Once that had been settled, Marco then volunteered a suggestion. "Maybe Sarge is right. Maybe they tried to escape and the Andalites took them down? I mean, one already got out. Why not three more?"

Santorelli had calmed enough to offer a rebuttal to his own idea. "Ol' Torch said somebody _let_ the Kelbrid out. Gotta believe him on that one. I don't think the Andalites would be stupid enough to let three of them get out."

Jeanne suddenly released a groan and ran both hands through her hair. "Don't you see?" She said. "The Andalites don't want a trade. They will not negotiate with the Kelbrids!"

With every word she spoke, the tension rose just a little again. "I swear," Santorelli seethed, "If somebody doesn't put a muzzle on this b-"

"Wait a minute," Marco intruded, placing a hand in front of Santorelli's chest. "What do you mean?" He asked to Jeanne. "If they don't want to trade with the Kelbrids, what _do_ they want?"

"The Andalites want war," She said gravely. "I didn't think that they did… But they do."

"How dare you say such a thing?!" Menderash slammed.

Marco raised a hand to shush him. He was starting to moderate the room, as Jake seemingly fell into quiet absence at the side. "Let me get this straight," He sighed. "The Andalites get us to go into Kelbrid space under some delusion of saving Ax, get us to steal Kelbrids for some _trade_ … And then decide to kill the Kelbrids we stole to make the trade and beat the only remaining one to a pulp?"

Nobody disagreed with the summary. Not even Menderash.

"Have we been duped?" Marco asked us all. "Seriously? Somebody please tell me I'm in a nightmare and I'm actually at home in my Jacuzzi."

"I'm afraid you're not," I replied sorrowfully. "This is real."

Santorelli was puzzled, and turned to Menderash for answers. "Why would you _want_ war with these Kelbrid bastards?"

"We wouldn't!" He stammered. "I don't think…"

"There must be something, man," Santorelli insisted. "Any reason at all."

Menderash looked to the grass. The conversation was hurtful, I could tell, but even his loyalty to his people would not override his integrity. "We found out that the Kelbrids were a very highly advanced race through reports. They are thought to be militarily aggressive. Perhaps they are perceived as enough of a threat to warrant war."

"You think the Andalites want to weaken the Kelbrids to avoid them getting the first move in?" Marco summarised.

Menderash sighed. "It's possible. One of the key factors to any possible war, though, will be the _Gratt_ border treaty. The force that breaches the border will be heavily outnumbered, as the treaty calls for mandatory ally assistance. If the Kelbrids breach our border, then our allies will join us and we will form a stronger, larger unit. And _vice versa_."

"Both sides are trying to tempt the other over the border," Marco again added. "You know what that means, right?"

"Means they played us like a deck of cards." Santorelli said with a nod.

"Yep!" Marco chirped. "Simple as that, really. We haven't been risking our lives for Ax. We've been risking them so the Andalites can play war games."

I felt like such a fool. I had it all wrong all along, and every moment within the walls of _Steadfast_ replayed in my head to locate every error and every deception. We had all been lied to and used by those who welcomed us and called us friends.

I looked to Jake, and I figured it out. I figured _him_ out. Dread filled me, and I knew the significance of what I had done…

I had to play it cool. There could be a way out of it.

"Well, you know what?" Santorelli spoke, ending everybody's silent reflection. "I say we take matters into our own hands. Why do we need the Andalites to make a trade? We have a ship. We have a Kelbrid. Let's do the trade ourselves! Fuck these Andalites!"

"I'm in," Marco joined. "Won't be easy, but it's either that or we let Ax rot in Kelbrid Space."

We all said a tentative _yes_. It was a plan that would take a lot of consideration and questioning, but it was a temporary rise of morale and companionship that was desperately needed. Throughout, Jake remained silent and unobtrusive. Eventually, he excused himself from the room. He passed me just as he was leaving.

"Cassie," He whispered. "Could we talk in private? Urgently."

"Back in my room," I agreed. "Just give me ten minutes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I rarely approved of morphing sentient beings. I made a pledge to always ask permission of the body's owner after the war ended. But Jake wasn't around, nor was he in thought-speak range. I was worried about him, but I was sure he was okay.

Surely, he would approve of what I was doing.

I faced the door of my cabin, waiting for the expected visitor to enter. Almost precisely on ten minutes, the door slid open. Jake's figure invaded the opening.

His eyes widened upon seeing me, the realisation that he had been tricked. Before he could turn to leave, the intimidating figure of Santorelli stepped behind him and forcefully nudged him further inside. Santorelli clung himself to the door frame. Nothing would move him.

Jake spun, tried to push back but to no avail. He was well and truly caught.

"Hi Jake," I said with Jake's voice. "Never knew I had a clone."

The imposter accepted defeat, and regained his composure. "Jake… I thought I sent you to Deck 10."

"You did!" I replied. "But I finished that little chore. Seems like I finished it at a bad time."

He tightened his lips, his anger brewing but with nothing to say. There was no way out.

"Demorph." I ordered.

"Let me out," He fumed. "Let me out or I'll tell the War Commander."

"Demorph."

He looked back again, acknowledging again that there was no way past Santorelli. He had no choice.

The tail began to appear, and blue fur sprouted all over Jake's body. Stalk eyes popped up, extra limbs sprouted, and soon the more distinguishing features came through.

I folded my arms, hiding my horrendous sense of betrayal. "Thought you could spy on us, War-Prince?"

Axtana glowered and stomped a hoof. His tail whipped behind him, almost threateningly at Santorelli. We knew he wouldn't, and Santorelli didn't even flinch.

And then I demorphed, too. My skin darkened, I lost some height. My expression remained exactly the same.

((Cassie…)) Axtana grunted. ((Understand that any untoward reaction to this, and I'll be straight to the War Commander. He'll be very happy to hear what I have to say.))

"I don't want to hurt you," I assured him, folding my arms. "I just want to talk. I want to know _exactly_ what's going on."

He stepped forward into the middle of the room, away from Santorelli. ((Exactly what was planned. We have a highly-ranked Kelbrid and valuable information on the Kelbrid forces.))

"What about the trade for Ax?!" I blasted. "We came to help get him back!"

He fell silent, as if considering the response for its consequences. ((The Kelbrids will not trade Prince Aximili. We knew that from the start.))

"So you lied to us. The military lied to us and sent us into Kelbrid Space on false premises."

((We cannot breach the boundary ourselves,)) He explained like it would somehow satiate me. ((So we needed somebody else to go in our place, to take a Kelbrid of high stature and regain the balance. When we realised that Prince Aximili had been taken by the Kelbrids, we thought of the people most likely to risk their lives to take on the mission: The _Animorphs_.))

I was disgusted, and it probably showed. He responded with no signs of remorse. I asked him, "So is it true? Do the Andalites want to start a war?"

((Not want, exactly,)) He hummed. ((More of a need for war. You see, the Yeerk War went on for quite some time, and Andal spent unprecedented amounts on war technologies, spacecraft and personnel, as well as other things. The economy has always been tied to military activity, but soon it became engulfed. Now that there is no war… Andal is suffering. Not only will war stabilise Andal, but the Kelbrid threat is becoming very real, and we cannot let them strike first.))

"So you need to start another," I concluded with a bitter tone. "Because your livelihoods depend on it."

((That's putting it simply, but essentially yes.))

"I can't believe you'd do this…" I said. "You lied to us. You used us."

He snorted. ((We do everything for a reason. Unfortunately, every correct decision comes with undesirable side-effects. Thankfully, your team is all still alive. We wouldn't want to see anybody hurt, and we knew that your group was more than capable of coming out alive.))

"That's not the point," I growled. "What you did was terrible. It's-"

((Not my call,)) He blurted, ending my sentence with his own words. ((I am not the one to make these decisions. I am merely a cog, and my life is dependent on satisfying the other cogs that hold me in place.))

"What about honor? Sending us to risk our lives on a lie."

((Sometimes, honor and loyalty become a contradiction,)) He explained. ((I chose one.))

I couldn't stand how unremorseful he was. How he treated it like just another easy decision, like signing a document or playing a chess piece. "And why were you so desperate to send me home? Not only in your office but… you disguised yourself as Jake to do it."

((As I have explained previously, you are very important to us on Earth. Your role has been pivotal in Andalite-Human relations, and we would hate for you to get dragged into this debacle. Regrettably, you have stayed, and now you are very much part of it. However, we could settle this right here and now.))

I raised an eyebrow, interested. "Oh? How?"

((You can leave,)) He urged. ((Leave and say nothing. In return, I will say nothing, either. And remember that I have plenty to say. Your discussions have revealed a lot to me,)) He sniggered smugly. ((Eddy Jameson… He's not a brick-layer at all, is he? An Andalite _nothlit_. I wonder which, and I wonder why.))

I glared back at him, knowing full well that I couldn't argue him away from that conclusion.

((What else?)) He considered. ((Oh, Esplin 9466! I know how Jake Berenson murdered Esplin. An Andalite prisoner. War Commander Torceran will prize these two minute details, I'm sure.))

"If we don't leave…?"

((Then I shall let such little details slip,)) He said. ((And your friends will suffer the necessary punishments for such crimes. If you think there is any other way out of this, then you are sorely mistaken. Your plan to take the Kelbrid for yourselves was also noted, and will therefore fail. How would you Humans say it…? Check-mate?))


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

What could we do? Our momentary high from formulating a plan to get Ax back was instantly destroyed with the realisation that War-Prince Axtana had heard the discussion. Not only that, but he knew everything. He knew about Esplin. He knew that an Andalite _nothlit_ was among us. In seconds, he could inform Torch, and my friends would be captured and arrested, their part in the deal reneged.

Well, he didn't know everything. He didn't know that Menderash was the Andalite _nothlit_. And he didn't know about Caysath.

So we found Jake – the real Jake - and explained everything that had happened. He reacted as expected, quietly taking on the information and nodding his head like he wasn't at all surprised. However, after a few minutes he made a decision. We were going straight for Caysath.

We couldn't make it obvious. If we were seen going straight for Caysath, Axtana might come to troublesome conclusions.

Speaking to Caysath was our last chance of coming out of the ordeal with anything. Yet, nobody knew if we could trust him, either. He had already broken a promise. Maybe he was playing us, too, but the risk was deemed to be worth taking. Jake went out alone to find him, taking a bee-line to the Dome while we waited in an oft-abandoned storage room on Deck 5.

Everything was being watched. We knew that much, so we had to be extra careful. One bad slip and it could all be over, and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving _Steadfast_ with my friends arrested.

Jake returned and we waited as a group for Caysath. Jake had told him to wait at least two hours before going to the room. That was a deliberately long amount of time. Nobody could leave, and nobody could enter. So paranoid were we that sitting in silence for two hours had become a necessity. After the hours passed, we were certain that nobody was spying. Caysath showed up shortly afterwards.

He calmly sidled into the room and ordered the door closed behind him. He slouched against the near wall. ((What's the purpose of this meeting?)) He asked impatiently.

Jake, despite not being present at the time, explained what had happened. "We found out what's really going on here. Three Kelbrids are dead, the General is severely beaten. War-Prince Axtana has been spying on our meetings and tried to convince Cassie to leave. Now he knows about Menderash. And he knows about Esplin."

Caysath blinked, his previous expression of utter disinterest having changed to something a little more attentive. ((Okay… Any _good_ news?))

"Yeah," Marco chirped up. "Dried grass for lunch again today. Always been my favourite."

Caysath rubbed at his arms, and I could see from his motions that he was deeply troubled. That gave a little relief that, how it didn't seem to be prior knowledge for him. ((At least you're looking on the bright side of this situation.)) He mentioned to Marco, completely missing the sarcasm.

"They didn't send us to Kelbrid Space to get Ax," I added. "They sent us to bring bait for the Kelbrids. Your military wants war with them, according to Axtana."

((Absurd!)) Caysath spat, releasing his arms and standing straight. ((It makes total sense politically and economically, but it's still absurd!))

"So you didn't know any of this?" Jake asked for clarification.

((It's news to me,)) Caysath huffed. ((You mention Esplin… Do you mean to tell me that the War-Prince knows what happened?))

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he knows."

((You foolish Humans…)) Caysath groaned, planting a hand to his face. ((You realise what this means, yes?))

Santorelli answered, "Means we're more screwed than the Italian Navy after the Battle of Matapan."

((… Quite,)) Caysath agreed tentatively. ((This gives the War Commander an excuse to withdraw your rights to freedom. He could have you arrested. It also means that I have to cover-up my cover-up for Esplin's death. More damn work… By the way, I suggest that Menderash is supervised at all times, given this update. I know the War-Prince, and I'm certain that he'll look for any excuse to call Menderash a traitor to his people.))

"Got it," Jake sighed. "Tobias, Cassie. Eyes on Mendy at all times."

I nodded to him. Tobias fluttered his wings, announcing his presence wordlessly from a pipe hanging from the ceiling.

((What else did he say?)) Caysath asked.

"He gave us an offer," I replied. "We can leave quietly, or we'll leave as prisoners."

He folded his arms and returned to his slouched position. ((Well, that's an easy one. When's the flight booked for?))

"We aren't going," Jake spoke. "Not yet."

((Are you mad?!)) Caysath choked. ((My suggestion would be to run as fast as your perplexingly chunky Human legs can carry you.))

"We came for Ax," Marco said defiantly. "We didn't go through all this crap to turn back now."

"Marco's right," Jake joined in. "Ax is still out there. Maybe the Andalites can't be bothered to get him back, but we can."

Caysath took clear offense to that. ((We _can_ be bothered. What makes it tricky is a big unpassable border in our way! If it weren't for that, I'd be tracking him down myself.))

"So you'll help us?" Jake pounced, seizing the opportunity to test Caysath's strength of will.

He hesitated, and all eyes evaded. ((I… As much as I'd like to help, I can't.))

"Why?" Santorelli asked.

((I have operated behind the backs of my people for long enough,)) He reasoned. ((This is one step too far for me, and I'm so close to being found out as it is! No. From now on I will not be helping you in your operations, as saddened by that as I am. My place is with my people and with my duty.))

"You won't help at all?" I asked, almost pleading. He had done this much. Surely he could spare a little more.

((I don't think you quite grasp how much of an impossible task it would be,)) Caysath explained. ((It would be difficult enough, but with the War-Prince watching over you like a ravenous vulture, you have no chance. Maybe there's another way to rescue Aximili, but that path doesn't start here. You should leave before that privilege is taken from you. Perhaps on Earth, a new opportunity may come. One that doesn't involve such deceit and so many secrets. Humans are bad at keeping those.))

I caught Marco's stifled laughter of disbelief. We all acknowledged the irony, but Caysath ignored us.

Jake had listened to Caysath's reasoning, and was accepting despite the quickly-expanding complications that must have been hounding his mind. "Thank you, Prince Caysath. I'd suggest getting to work on that cover-up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The ship became a dangerous place. Only a day had passed since our confrontation with Axtana, but in that time the atmosphere and the personnel around us switched like light bulbs. Rather than looking at us like pre-schoolers on a field trip, the Andalite warriors would scowl and watch for far longer than would normally be welcomed. Axtana surely hadn't given away our secrets without handing us a chance to make our minds, but we got the impression that rumors had begun to spread.

But the Andalites would say nothing, so the origin of the new attitude towards us was going to remain a mystery, and that made it far more concerning.

It was happening to everybody, too. As a collective, we had become the cursed outcast of the ship. In light of that, we kept ourselves close to our quarters. More especially, Menderash was banned from leaving his room. Both I and Tobias moved in with him.

Despite all the praise that Axtana and others had heaped onto me, my treatment was no different. I suspected it as a continued effort to remove us, to get rid of just another minor problem for the Andalites. They had their plans, and we were an irritating fly buzzing around it.

I was immune. The others, however, weren't.

Menderash's room therefore became our gathering place, and we did that frequently. Much more so than before. The fear of prosecution was enough of a force to push us back together like a group of repelling magnets in a vice grip.

This latest meeting was to be a decisive one. Ideas had been wrung dry and conclusions polished. It was time to make the choice. We locked the door and waited in silence again for those slow two hours, and then it started.

"We've had time to think it over," Jake announced as we all sat in a circle like campers around a dying fire. "Realistically we have two options: We stick around for an opportunity to rescue Ax, or we leave _Steadfast_ and return to Earth. The latter means that we can return without the risk of being prosecuted. If we stay, we could potentially take the Kelbrid and make this trade."

"I say we go for it," Santorelli immediately jumped in. "We take that Kelbrid on _The Shadow_ and run for the border."

"Suicidal. They would have us the moment we attempted it." Menderash countered.

Marco was on his side. "Plus, there are eleven decks between the cells and the docking bays. That's basically the whole ship."

Santorelli wasn't ready to back down so easily, though. "One Kelbrid made it that far, wrapped up like a mummy in some crap B-movie. We've got fast morphs! We could plough through these walls and smack down any Andalite that gets in our way!"

I responded to him. "It takes one shot from a Shredder to take you down. A Kelbrid on his own can be a lot sneakier than something as big as an ox or a gorilla. We wouldn't all make it out."

"And the Andalites are on full alert after his last escape." Marco thought to add.

"Did they find out who disabled the security measures?" Santorelli asked.

"Not that we know of," Jake said. "They never got to the bottom of that."

There came a strange moment of collective realisation of what that possibly meant. Heads were raised, and curious eyes exchanged glances.

Marco voiced the concern. "Will we actually be _allowed_ to leave?"

"Axtana told me that we could," I recalled. "He said that we were exempt from the investigation."

Marco rolled his eyes at that. "Sounds legit."

"We should assume that it was true," Jake decided. "At least until we find out otherwise. As far as we know, we just have to say the words and we're out of here," His focus then switched to Menderash, and he spoke directly. "What do you think, Mendy? From an Andalite's perspective."

Menderash had been understandably elusive in his opinions, but he tried to hold a firm posture and appear unfazed. On request, he was happy to speak up. "War-Prince Axtana would not offer a false promise. He will let you go, and so will the War Commander."

"I mean what's your opinion on our actions?" Jake elucidated.

Menderash fell into consideration, trying to pull what he could from his shrivelling pride. "I will always strive to do as my duty demands. I have failed to do that before, and that's why I am a disgrace and a _nothlit_. In this case, I can't decide which path my duty takes me. My duty is to my people and my military, but my duty is also to serve Prince Aximili, who I believe is still alive…"

"You should go with the people who didn't lie to you." Marco uttered harshly.

"This is _his_ decision, Marco." Jake said, pushing him back.

Menderash continued, facing down to the grass once again. "It's true. I hate to admit it, and curse myself for doing so, but they sent us out on a lie. I went with you so that I could redeem myself and rescue my Prince. That is still my duty, and that won't change."

"Is there a chance that we could still save him if we leave _Steadfast_?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I can't see a way. Not yet."

" _Yet_ ," Jake repeated. "That could change."

Marco cleared his throat in preparation for a quick summary. "So, option 1: We stay and try to steal the Kelbrid, which we've established is an impossible task. Option 2: We leave and try to come up with another solution, which may or may not be possible."

"Marco, dude," Santorelli grumbled. "These Andalites like to _pretend_ that it's impossible. They almost lost a dude wrapped in toilet paper!"

Menderash rose to his feet, as per usual. "Are you mocking my people?"

"Mendy, chill." Santorelli laughed.

Menderash didn't want to chill, but in light of the conversation he slowly sat back down.

Then, suddenly, Jeanne popped into the conversation. Reappearing was becoming her forte. "I don't know if war will make it easier to find Prince Aximili."

"We will not be at war!" Menderash snorted. "Neither side is willing to breach the border."

"The Andalites and Kelbrids both have what they want," She argued. "The war will happen. There is no stopping it now."

"What do you know about all this Jeanne?" Jake asked in a very confrontational tone. "What exactly is it you're hiding from us? We're all done with secrets. It's about time you shared yours."

"I work with people who are very interested in the Andalite and Kelbrid war," She explained. I was surprised how she came out with it so unabashedly. "We've been trying to avoid this war for a long time."

Jake, for the first time in a while, grew visibly angry past the cold, calculating exterior. "So you work for somebody else?! Okay, you need to tell me who you work for, and you need to tell me right now."

This time, there was to be no distraction. No way to avoid the pressing questions. She stroked back her dark brown hair, unashamed to explain. "We work for justice. I am here to stop a war from happening. And I have failed."

"Who's this ' _we_ '?" Marco asked.

"It is no official group," She replied. "And we have no real name. Nor are we your enemy. The reason I am with you now is because we can trust you, the _Animorphs_ , to do what we believe is right."

"When are you going to start making some goddamn sense?!" Santorelli blasted.

"So you aren't here for Ax," Jake determined, ignoring Santorelli's outburst. "You're here because you think we can stop this war?"

"Not anymore," She sighed. "It is too late now. But I will do what I can to help save Prince Aximili."

"How do you propose we do that?" Jake asked, seemingly intrigued by what she'd said.

"I don't know."

He exhaled with what I could only assume was the last remnants of his built-up anger. "I want to see these people you work for. As soon as we're out of this mess."

Jeanne stared long at him, and it was clear that she wanted to say no.

"I mean it," Jake uttered forcefully. Then he returned attention to the room. "Okay, let's put this to the vote. We stay, or we go. Who's for stay?"

Santorelli raised his hand immediately. From above the door, Tobias lifted his right wing.

I had to think about it. Logic told me that we had no chance on Steadfast. My heart told me to stay. I raised my hand.

"Three," Jake counted. "To go?"

He raised his hand, as did the remaining members of the group.

"Four. Looks like we're going home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

((No hard feelings, my friends! Obviously, I wish that things had gone a little smoother, but we can't always strive for perfection.))

Axtana received a horrible glare from every one of us. Even the roaring sounds of engines in the docking bay we were present in couldn't out-volume our resentment.

((You stare at me as if I have done you some great harm,)) He said. ((And yet we have wiped your slate clean! You no longer have to remain in hiding. You are free to roam without the threat of prosecution, a position much more favourable than the one you arrived in.))

"Don't even bother," Marco insisted. "Just… Don't even."

Axtana sighed in defeat. ((Maybe you won't forgive me. Understandable. It's not my place to hold that against you, rather to facilitate your departure. As you see,)) He spoke, pointing a hand behind us. (( _The Shadow_ is undergoing a quick service before she will take you back to Earth. Our gift to you.))

I could have laughed. The vessel was hardly a gift, since the Andalites held no value in it. It was little more than scrap. Just like us.

"Thanks," Santorelli muttered out of unwilling politeness. "I'm sure you're fitting it with all the best gear."

Axtana laughed, but said nothing in response.

"He's probably fitting it with whoopee cushions and a clown named Bobo." Marco commented.

"Bobo might be better company." Santorelli suggested.

Still, Axtana said nothing, despite the glaring opportunity to explain exactly what they were doing to the ship. He had stopped laughing, and proceeded to stand there, silent as a statue.

"When will the ship be ready?" Jake asked him.

((A few Earth hours,)) Axtana answered. ((I assume you've packed. I can offer some Pop Tarts, if you'd like them for the journey.))

Santorelli surged forward slightly. "Boss, let me knock this dick's block off, huh?"

"No, Sarge," Jake said lightly. "Not now."

"The guy's begging for a black eye. Or four," Santorelli growled. "Or maybe I'll rip off two of them and shove 'em up his ass."

Axtana snorted. ((Do you realise that you are addressing a War-Prince?!))

I replied, "You have to _earn_ respect."

((I've done my duty,)) He said stiffly, folding his arms. Then one of his stalk eyes twisted towards Menderash. ((We haven't spoken much… I understand that you are not Human at all.))

Jake had already briefed Menderash. Menderash obediently remained unresponsive. Axtana didn't like that very much.

((A _nothlit_ ,)) He continued. ((Very unfortunate. However, you are still an Andalite. We will not hesitate to give you the care and respect that you deserve upon returning to Andal, if you choose to do so. What is your true name?))

"Eddy Jameson."

Axtana narrowed his eyes. ((Come now. You should tell me so that we can inform your family back on the home planet. I'm sure they miss you deeply.))

Menderash was made of firmer stuff. "Eddy. Jameson."

"He's not staying with you," Jake explained. "He's with us. You betrayed him just as much as you did us."

Axtana smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant one. He had an idea. ((You must be military personnel,)) He theorised. ((Not many civilians would have gone to Kelbrid Space. Nor have any Level 7 ranks or above gone missing. That must mean that I am your superior. In which case, this is an order: Give me your name.))

Menderash talked to us privately. ((He _is_ my superior…))

"You don't need to answer him," Jake said. "Axtana, we're going. We've spoken enough."

Axtana let us pass as we made for the exit back into the main body of the ship. We walked in a circle around Menderash, a lot more alert to the potential that he could be snatched. He was one of us, and he had shown nothing but loyalty and respect. We reassured him we that would return it.

With three hours or so before _The Shadow_ would be ready to leave, we opted for the security of our rooms in a quest to pick up any loose bits and make final plans for the long journey ahead. Having taken so few items with me in the first place, it would be three hours of waiting. I ventured back into my old room that I'd shared with Jeanne, anyway. It was just in case I had left any litter behind.

My pile of sheets had been tidied that last I remembered, laid neatly at the far side of the room. When I entered the room, however, I noticed that they had been disturbed, the head end scrunched up like somebody had kicked at it.

I walked over and knelt down to fix the disturbed sheets. When I pulled at the folded fabric, there was a strange noise that wouldn't normally come from the soft material. It was the scrunching of paper.

Beneath the second sheet, the paper became visible. It had been placed deep within, but deliberately. Something that only I would find. Behind it, I could see something else, too…

Six tiny vials, topped with blue, metal lids. Inside was a viscous, deep purple liquid. Andalite blood.

I removed the paper and flattened it out to read the rather scruffy writing.

 _Kelbrid to the laboratories. End of second break. Deck 3, portside main passage. Three escorts._

I looked over both shoulders. Nobody was around. Then I reached into the pocket of my jeans and retrieved my notebook, opening up to the first page. That was where Axtana had written down his contact number.

I brought the piece of paper beside it and compared. I swiftly discovered that it wasn't Axtana's writing.

I rolled the paper into a messy ball and quickly shoved it into my pocket with the notebook. Calmly, I replaced the sheets and got up to rub away the grass that clung to me. Clearing my throat, I left the room to find the others. They had gathered in the room next door, preparing for the long, dull wait. I stepped in and ordered the door to lock behind me, and the action brought extra attention from my audience.

"Jake." I called quietly to him. He got up and walked over. I got out the paper, flattened it out again and handed it over.

He read it two or three times, and then his eyes stilled and his lips tightened. He thought about it.

He lifted his arm to hand the piece of paper to Menderash, who took it to read. "Looks like Caysath may have changed his mind," He said. "And so have I."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The plan was rushed and risky, but it was all we had. It could have been the last opportunity to save Ax.

When I told Jake that I had a problem with morphing anonymous members of the ship's crew, he decided to send me with Tobias and Menderash to _The Shadow_. I had to stand by my principles, no matter the situation. Not that that helped satiate my troubled mind.

There was to be two teams. One team would board the ship and prepare for rapid take-off. The other would take a detour through Deck 3, take control of the prisoner and move him to the ship, disguised as _Steadfast_ workers.

Would the prisoner's escorts simply hand him over? Not likely. More likely, he would have to be taken by force. We had the element of surprise on our side. Apparently, we had Caysath on our side as well. It might explain the unusual timing for the Kelbrid's move to the laboratories.

I didn't ask Menderash why he would be taken to the laboratories. I didn't really want to know, frankly.

Our team walked into the Docking Bay and towards _The Shadow_. We moved slowly and casually, even pretended to take some interest in what other workers were doing and some of the newly arrived vessels. We were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

((We're in morph,)) I heard from Jake's distant thought-speak. ((Moving now. Close to the end of second break, according to my watch.))

Then Menderash spoke privately to me and Tobias, who was perched on my shoulder. ((It's time we got into the ship. It shouldn't take long to get her started up.))

The Andalites had since vacated _The Shadow_ , its service completed about an hour ago. Menderash was concerned that handy technology might have been removed, but we were pretty certain it would still get us home. After a short detour to the _Gratt_ Border.

We ascended the ramp into the side of the ship and immediately headed for the bridge. All the while, we were receiving updates from the other team.

((We're on Deck 3. No sign of the prisoner yet.)) Jake announced.

((How's the ship? Is Bobo pleased to see you?)) Marco asked.

((Bobo is absent,)) Menderash replied. ((But the rest of the ship seems fine. Entering the bridge now.))

Little had changed on the bridge, besides a gathering of dust on the horizontal surfaces. Menderash zipped to the main control panel and dropped into the large seat. Tobias swooped and landed above him on the headrest. I took my place at the back of the bridge, where several security cameras would be compiled onto a screen hung from the ceiling. When Menderash eventually powered up the ship, the screen flashed up, and I got a panoramic view of the dock. Everything seemed calm.

"Ah." Menderash uttered.

I turned to face him. "What? What is it?!"

"Nothing to panic about," He firstly reassured. "Just checking vessel capabilities. Seems we've lost some of the more valuable technology on board."

"Such as?"

"We cannot cloak the ship, and we've lost a number of our radar systems," He said glumly. "That's our stealth ability entirely erased. However, we still have full Z-space capability. It would have been a long journey to Earth without."

"You think they may have anticipated something like this?"

His pause was worrying. "It's possible."

With the ship's main systems activated, Menderash began procedures for departure. He called upon docking patrol and ran through permissions with them. An Andalite's image came through the holographic projector in the centre of the bridge, and he showed no concern to our request.

"Permission to start engines?" Menderash asked the hologram after the safety precautions had been thoroughly dissected.

The hologram Andalite nodded. "Permission granted. Are the crew all present?"

"All present." Menderash lied.

"Then I would suggest closing all exterior doors and hatches."

Menderash was quick to make up an excuse. "I'm still doing final checks. There has been a lot of service work on the vessel since I last used her."

"Very well." The Andalite said. He'd bought it. Now all we had to do was wait.

"Are we ready to move?" I asked as soon as the docking officer vanished.

"It will take approximately twenty seconds to get the ship airborne. Then another forty to leave the Dome Ship. That's a minute from the moment we have everybody on board. It should be plenty of time if we get the Kelbrid on board without any complications."

Those complications would arise from Andalite suspicion. We needed to get the Kelbrid without raising eyebrows. It would be difficult, but from what Menderash had told us the Kelbrid was likely being transported in a large protective container. A container rarely looked suspicious, especially with the sheets that we used for being thrown over it…

((We've spotted them!)) Jake called. ((Just as the note said. Three escorts heading for the labs. They're guiding a platform with the Kelbrid in some kind of cell.))

((The ship is ready,)) Menderash informed. ((A minute from standstill to space. It's plenty of time if we manage to move undetected.))

((Right. Moving to ambush now.))

Menderash went back to preparing, doing whatever he could to best manage the ship for an immediate take-off. Meanwhile, I turned back to the monitor, casting my eyes over the activity of the bay below us. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't deserted, either.

((Andalites down. We took them to a side-room. Hopefully they won't be picked up too quickly.))

Menderash asked, ((Keep them out of sight of any security cameras.))

((Aren't many security cameras in toilets,)) Marco guessed. ((You'd hope not, anyway.))

((That would seem safe enough.)) Menderash agreed.

The hum of _The Shadow_ rose as the engines warmed up. The floor rumbled, and the bridge sensors flashed up all around us. Menderash was eager to power up, but the docking officer seemed to notice it quickly. He zapped into the bridge again, the blue glow of the hologram causing me to flinch.

"Your main hatch is still open, Eddy Jameson," The Andalite spoke. "Either power-down or close the hatch, or you run the risk of breaching safety protocol."

"We are waiting on a package," Menderash explained impatiently. "Supplies for the journey back. They shouldn't be too long to arrive."

"I insist that you power-down, regardless." The Andalite urged.

Menderash agreed, but when the docking officer disappeared again, he did nothing to follow the orders. All he did was tap on his knees, anxious of the time that remained.

((Passing through Deck 2. No one's stopping us.))

Menderash replied, ((You may have to increase your pace. It won't be long before the docking officers grow suspicious.))

((I'd be more concerned about the lab guys,)) Jake said warily ((They'll be wondering why their Kelbrid hasn't shown up.))

The pressure was rising, and it was clear to see as Menderash fidgeted in the pilot's seat. My eyes remained on the external views. Still nothing. The entrance to the bay showed no signs of activity.

"Come on, Jake…"

The engines continued to hum, the vessel roaring for its freedom. When it was clear that nothing was being done, the blue light illuminated the room again.

"This is your final warning," The officer yelled. "Power down your engines!"

That's when a single Andalite appeared in the bay entrance. He stepped in, and his eyes surveyed the scene.

((Clear! Let's get this crate on board!))

Santorelli had carried on ahead as sentry. When he called to the others, he stepped off towards the ship's hatch. Shortly after, the others arrived, a levitating transporter between them. The Kelbrid-sized container was entirely coated in fabrics of varying colour.

"The supplies are coming!" I shouted to Menderash. He relayed the message to the docking officer, but he was still insistent on proper procedure.

"I order you to power-off. Your permissions have been recanted. Do not proceed with departure!"

Menderash was not going to obey, but he continued his perceived ignorance. "I'm just preparing for take-off! As soon as the package is loaded, I'll close all hatches."

"Your actions are putting docking staff in danger. Power-off immediately!"

I watched as the others approached. Santorelli was first onto the ramp, and disappeared within the guts of the ship. The others were taking longer, but nobody was stopping them.

They hit the ramps. We were going to make it.

"They're on the ramp!" I called.

Menderash was ready long ago. His fingers dropped onto the panel, bringing a higher-pitched hum from the ship as the large main hatch started to close.

((We're in!)) Jake declared. ((Let's get out of here and make some distance before they figure out what the hell happened!))

"I'm closing the hatches." Menderash said to the docking officer.

"Your permissions have been retracted!" He yelped in reply. "Power-off!"

We couldn't convince him of ignorance any longer. Menderash slammed at the panel, cutting off the communications. From that point, they would know something was desperately wrong, and the timer would begin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The doors to the dock were being closed. The workers were onto us, and message would spread quickly throughout the ship. We had to go quickly, and thankfully Menderash was up to the task, having had a lot of time to accustom to the ship.

"We are airborne!" He announced with restrained excitement. "Prepare for sudden movement."

I skipped backwards and grabbed at a panel secure enough to hold me. Menderash spread the order to the others via thought-speak, who had safely hauled themselves into the centre of the ship.

The doors were closing fast, but we were prepared. Menderash slammed three buttons, then ordered full acceleration. The ship jerked violently, and his order to hold on tight was definitely justified. Loose items around the bridge were simultaneously flung backwards.

The burst gave us instant movement, and in no more than three seconds we had cleared the bay doors with plenty of space to spare! The adrenaline that had been building peaked, and my instinctual reaction was to laugh at just how crazy we really were. Menderash apparently had no such rush, and maintained his overly serious expression.

((Three seconds to escape _Steadfast_ 's artificial gravity… We have entered Space. Powering thrusters to full force.))

 _The Shadow_ groaned in protest, clanged and shuddered, but we accelerated faster and faster, and as I turned to watch the monitors, I saw the Dome Ship shrink away into the far distance.

((Preparing for Z-Space entry,)) Menderash informed. ((Three Earth minutes to entry. Co-ordinates for the _Gratt_ Border have been inputted.))

It was foolish to think that we'd succeeded. The Andalites wouldn't be too far behind, and without a doubt they would have fitted our ship with tracking devices. I hated to assume that, but after the last few days, I'd learnt that such tricks weren't beneath them.

I left Menderash in control of the ship with the ever-silent Tobias for company, making my way through to the centre of the ship where the others had been transporting the prisoner to a safe, secure location. They had already demorphed and gotten onto the task, and I caught them outside of the central assembly area, a wide compartment big enough for his cell to reside.

Like me, they'd been going through the adrenaline rush and were working at full pace. With little to actually work on though, the energy was spent theorising. They were engaged in a back-and-forth about the actions on getting to the border.

I arrived as Marco was trying to make his point clear. "What I'm saying is that we have no idea how to even get in contact with these Kelbrid guys! You think they'll just let us go back to their home planet and say ' _hey Kelbrids, here's your buddy! We'll trade for the blue centaur dude_!'"

"That's not what I'm saying," Jake groaned. "We cross the border and open communication lines. There's bound to be a Kelbrid ship around somewhere, and we can't stay in Andalite Space because they'll be on us like a rash."

"Who's to say they won't just blow us into the next dimenson?" Marco asked.

"Nobody," Jake answered. "That's the risk we're taking. _Have_ taken."

"We really didn't think this through…" Marco lambasted.

"We didn't have time."

"I say we show the Kelbrid," Santorelli butted in. "They wouldn't shoot their own guy."

Marco shrugged. "We don't know these Kelbrids. Maybe they're psychopaths."

"Psychopaths don't run militaries," Jake said. "Not successful ones, anyway. The Kelbrids don't strike me as unsuccessful."

I stepped alongside them, keen to make a suggestion. "We have a Kelbrid with us right here. Maybe we should ask _him_ what to do."

"We don't have a transla-" Jake stopped himself, and then glanced to Jeanne who was waiting silently behind them, arms folded.

"I think we all know what _he'll_ say." Marco assumed.

Jake nodded, but said, "It's worth a try. Jeanne, can you speak to him?"

"Yes, I can." She replied.

Jake was wary, but obliged in handing her the duty. "Let's find out what he has to say. Marco, Sarge, you two stay out here. Five of us might intimidate him."

"You want me to come?" I asked him.

"You're good at this stuff," He asserted. "You do the talking, Jeanne will translate. Convince _him_ to make the trade."

I raised an eyebrow. "Him? Why?"

"If he offers the trade, maybe they'll be more likely to go ahead with it. They will trust him more than they trust us."

We opened the hatch to the assembly room, which was more brightly lit than the corridors that made up most of the rest of the ship. Illuminated in the centre was the Kelbrid's cell. It was like a large metal box, reinforced around the edges and with small slits running horizontally through the middle, presumably to let in air and to grant the prisoner the minimum amount of lighting. When we approached, the sounds of light scraping on the interior was echoed and amplified by the flat walls around us. A shadow lingered through the slits in the side, betraying the slow pacing of the inhabitant within.

The three of us stopped about a metre from the container. "You ready?" I asked Jeanne.

"Yes."

I cleared my throat and attempted to calm my adrenaline-fuelled mind. "Kelbrid. My name is Cassie. I am not your enemy."

Jeanne proceeded to repeat the statement in what we assumed to be a correct translation. When she finished, the Kelbrid within the cell moved, and two furious eyes emerged from the shadows to glare through the narrow slit.

"Ooman…" He snarled quietly. There was no need for Jeanne to translate it.

"Yes, we are Humans. Humans are not your enemies."

Jeanne repeated it to him. He slammed the inside of the cell, and the bang on metal bounced harshly around the room. He spoke, and Jeanne duly translated.

"You are enemies. You took me to the Andalites."

"We made a mistake," I apologised, keeping my voice calm and inoffensive. "We don't want to harm you. What the Andalites did was wrong."

Jeanne continued to translate the conversation, changing his tortured roars into a much smoother delivery. He grew angrier, slamming more at the metal. "They killed my soldiers. They murdered them."

"They were wrong. That's why we've taken you back." I explained.

He growled, his eyes now entirely focused on me. "You work for the Andalites?"

I had to pause, stopping myself from falling into a potentially disastrous error. I couldn't allow him to think that our actions were directly inspired by the Andalites. It could breach the treaty established between the races. "No. We don't"

"Then why did you take me? Why did you deliver me to those murderers?"

"We did it because you have our friend," I said. "We wanted him back, and it seemed like the only solution."

He seemed to grow more composed, no longer thrashing against his cell. "You certainly made a mistake. It's not one I'll be forgetting."

That was worrying. Jake and I exchanged a glance, but he didn't order us to stop. He let me continue.

"We're willing to take you home," I said. "And we won't bother you again. All we need is for you to help."

His eyes were unmoving, and he didn't say anything back. It was an invitation to expound.

"You have our friend. His name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, and he's an Andalite. We want you to speak to your people. Get them to release our friend, and we will let you go in return. We will leave and never cross the border again."

He listened to the offer. For the first time in a while, his unblinking eyes fell to the side, and he backed away into the shadows. We still heard his troubled breathing and the gentle scrapes as his feet shuffled along the metal flooring of the cell.

He uttered something, and Jeanne spoke it back.

"Take me home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We took it in turns to sleep on the journey through Z-Space, but nobody got a wink. We knew that we had lost our freedom granted by the Andalites. We knew that we were approaching a situation we might not come out of. We knew that we were soon to be caught between two highly advanced fleets that might or might not want to blow us to space pieces. It was hard to relax in those circumstances.

At any moment, the faster Andalite vessels might catch us. If they did, our efforts would be for nothing, and we would be at their mercy for stealing their prisoner. The prisoner we had stolen for them in the first place.

It was my turn to sleep when Menderash's monotone voice came through the ship's pipes. "Re-entering normal Space. Fifteen Earth minutes to the _Gratt_ Border. Jake to the bridge."

I didn't bother snoozing and shot up from my entirely uncomfortable Mak bed. I rushed to the bridge, bumping into Marco on the way. When we arrived, Menderash was busy bringing us steadily back into normal space, checking coordinates and observing the local vicinity. Jake was hanging over him like a teacher looking over a student's shoulder to make sure the equations were being answered correctly. The rest of the crew arrived shortly after us.

"Approaching the border," Menderash told us, indicating a line he had programmed into the ship's live chart. "Jake, permission to rest on the Andalite side?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

 _The Shadow_ was decelerating as we approached. There were no markers for the border, no indicators or beacons. It came up only as coordinates on the screens around us and an outstanding red line as if to signal danger.

Then Menderash jerked in his seat, rising from his slouched position with newfound alertness. "Jake, we have multiple unknown contacts."

Jake looked over his shoulder, but there was little need. Menderash transferred the radar image into the bridge's central projection, bringing up an enlarged version for all to see. Our ship was a blue cross, gently approaching the thick red line.

On the other side of that line… Twelve. No, twenty red crosses. More! With each inch of approach on the radar, our sensors picked up more and more of them.

"Shit…" Santorelli commented. "Think they were expecting us?"

Jake turned to the front of the bridge and gazed out into the star-filled landscape of Space. Some of those stars glistened and shone, and watching them closely gave away the slightest movements.

"They must have placed trackers on us," Menderash suggested with surprising calmness. "They clearly knew that we were approaching."

"And they probably want to tear our collective junk right off." Marco groaned.

Jake didn't show emotion, and nor would he turn away from the view of the enormous fleet that had gathered to confront us. "They won't fire, so long as we stay this side of the border. Mendy, take us to the border, keep on this side. Prepare to open comms."

We warily continued our approach. The fleet's size had finally stopped expanding on our radar, and we counted about fifty, most likely from the Kelbrid military. When we were close enough, we utilised our visual technology and confirmed that. They were waiting, and soon enough we were receiving signals.

During our travel through Z-Space, we had done some preparation. The Kelbrid had been moved to the escape pods near the front of the ship on the starboard side. We had fitted communication apparatus to the escape pod and allowed him in without the container. All controls within the pod had been disabled, meaning it could only be operated from the bridge. He had agreed to wait patiently to speak to his people. Nevertheless, we would be the ones to start the talks.

When we were ready, Menderash opened communications. Jeanne was poised to translate yet again.

A Kelbrid's upper half appeared in the bridge's projection. Around his neck was a military scarf, decorated with nine golden stars in a triangular formation. He held the same rank as our captive. He looked just as grumpy.

Jeanne translated his words. "This is High General Reenii of the Kelbrid Space Force. Your vessel has been tracked, and you are suspected of taking one of ours: High General Lupio."

This time, Jake was to do the talking. It seemed only appropriate. "High General Reenii, my name is Jake. I am a Human, as are the rest of my crew."

Reenii yelped angrily. "Do you have High General Lupio or not?!"

"Yes," Jake replied coolly. "He is here, and he is alive."

Reenii closed his gaping mouth and examined Jake closely. "You are in league with the Andalites."

Jake shook his head. "We are not. The Andalites took High General Lupio prisoner, but we took him back."

"They took him prisoner?!" Reenii barked. "That is a breach of contract!"

"No. They did not cross the border. Besides, you took an Andalites prisoner. Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill."

Reenii backed down and considered. "Yes. You are correct. Similarly, we did not cross the border. Somebody else brought the Andalite over. We have not breached the treaty."

"That's good," Jake said. "The last thing we want is war. That's why we're here now. High General Lupio would like to speak with you."

Jake gave the cue, and Menderash switched communications to the escape pod. Reenii watched curiously as Lupio appeared, patiently waiting for his opportunity to speak.

When he saw Reenii coming through his comms device, he jumped up and immediately began to explain. All the while, Reenii looked on in shock, as the extent of Lupio's injuries became obvious. Not only was he half-wrapped in bloody protective clothing, but he staggered with a horrible limp when approaching the camera, and an arm hung loosely. His face and upper torso were battered and bruised.

"Reenii!" Lupio shouted. "Where are you? How close?!"

"You are just across the _Gratt_ Border, Lupio. We can see the ship you are imprisoned in. Tell me, what has happened?"

"The Andalites killed three of our soldiers, Reenii!" Lupio coughed. "And they did this to me."

"Are these Humans conspiring with the Andalites?"

We all braced ourselves for what Lupio would say. Menderash hovered over the controls, ready to end the link should Lupio attempt to rebel.

"No. The Humans took me away from the Andalites. They have brought me here."

My heart started beating again. He was playing along.

Lupio continued. "Reenii, the Humans are willing to let me go! They will send me back over the border. They ask for the Andalite prisoner in return."

Reenii was still in shock at his comrade's condition and the news that he'd brought. I could see the sympathy, even in his alien eyes, and suddenly the decision rested in his toxic hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lupio was motionless as he waited. He was so close to home, and yet the hesitance that Reenii displayed was a damning blow to his confidence that the trade would be simple and rapid. It was unnerving for us, too, knowing that at any moment the Andalites could show up.

Reenii kept his stony glare on the monitor, but we couldn't tell if he was staring at us or Lupio. He hummed and scratched at his nose. He was in no hurry.

"What do you say?" Jake asked after the long silence, abruptly disturbing Reenii from his contemplation.

"I say that my companion is badly injured," He grumbled with that thick, booming Kelbrid voice. "And that he will not be an effective unit for quite some time, whereas _our_ prisoner has seen no such brutality."

"It was not us," Jake reiterated. "We can't be blamed for his injuries."

Reenii huffed. "He is injured nonetheless. You must compensate for this."

Jake dipped his head as the rejection was confirmed. He knew that we had little else to offer, but he thought of it anyway. As did the rest of us.

Menderash addressed Jake quietly, and Jeanne didn't translate. "We have food supplies from Earth that are excess for our journey back."

Marco scoffed at his suggestion. "You think boxes of _Frosties_ a week past their sell-by date will sway him? Maybe we should offer him our spare toothbrush as well."

"Do we have any Andalite technology he could want?" Santorelli asked.

Menderash was quick to shoot him down, almost angry that he would even suggest it. "We will _not_ give our technology to a potential enemy! Not since _Seerow's Kindness_!"

"Not even the Quick-grow Grass Fertiliser?" Marco said.

Menderash rolled his eyes at his facetious comment. "Not even that."

Reenii watched on as we bickered, remaining silent and composed until he finally uttered a short exclamation that brought us back to his attention.

"How will you compensate for his injuries?" He asked.

Jake had taken in what little we had conjured, and tried to formulate a dignified list. "We can give you High General Lupio, as well as a number of Human technologies. Communication devices, water filtering systems and a number of supplies that we have in excess."

Of course, Reenii wasn't impressed. "Is that it?!" He growled.

Jake nodded. "That's as much as we have."

"What use do we have for primitive technologies? They are worthless! Do you have any Andalite technology?"

Menderash spoke to Jake as soon as he could. "Do not say yes. He will want it."

Jake took in what Menderash said, and I knew that he'd considered the reason behind it, but he turned back to Reenii and replied, "Yes, we have some Andalite technology."

Menderash looked like he could pass out at any moment, but he had enough restraint in him to not interrupt Jake's talk with the High General. He was not in control, and it was not his call.

Reenii smiled. "What technologies? Tell me what you have."

"We have Andalite supplies for ship upkeep. Civilian Andalite communication devices. A bridge projector…"

He continued to list off a number of the Andalite items we had. They were all small things, completely trivial and by no means military-specific. I could see Reenii's hope melting away, and somehow transferring back to Menderash. Jake was not going to offer important technologies.

Problem was, it wasn't going to work. We could see it ever clearer as Reenii appeared more disgruntled.

"Useless!" He barked, cutting short Jake's list. "Pathetic! Can't you offer me something worthwhile?"

"We are offering you all that we have." Jake reinforced.

"No, you're not," Reenii said. "How about that vessel and everything inside it, yourselves excepted?"

Jake was noticeably taken aback. "The ship? How would we get home?"

"We could offer you a small transporter capable of taking you as far as you need," Reenii suggested. "You will board it without removing any items from the ship you currently occupy."

Again, Menderash jumped in to privately share some advice. "You shouldn't! So far, you have avoided mentioning the military technology on The Shadow, but giving him the ship will hand him those valuable assets! We can't afford to give him that."

Jake looked to Menderash unapologetically. "You said that the Andalites had removed all the most advanced technology. What's a couple of out-of-date radars and a slow thruster, when we could get Ax back for them?"

"But Jake, we cannot risk the Kelbrids-"

"Get over it, Mendy!" Marco shouted, his patience having worn to nothing. "You said it yourself: Everything on this ship is outdated and worthless! Don't act so loyal now, when you've just betrayed them for a second time!"

And Menderash stood up tall. "You shouldn't speak to me like that! I did not betray my people! I'm trying to save my Prince!"

"You wouldn't trade a broken thruster for him," Marco hissed. "You're doing a great job."

"Stop it, both of you!" I ordered, stepping in between them as it looked like they were about to turn it into a confrontation. "You think this is helping?"

"Make the damn trade!" Santorelli howled helpfully from the side of the bridge.

"Do not make the trade!" Menderash countered, though not quite as loudly.

Santorelli was growing equally exasperated. "Don't make me kick your ass, you half-Human bastard!"

Now it was Jake who'd had enough. He broke his eye contact with Reenii to berate us. "Hey, would you stop?! How the hell am I meant to concentrate with this crap going on?! Shut the fuck up!"

We all did, and with one disappointed shake of the head he looked back to Reenii.

"Deal," He said. "We give you the ship and its contents, along with High General Lupio."

Reenii sat back, smiling just a little. "Good."

He said nothing more, and nor did he move to signal any action. After a pause, Jake cocked his head, curious to why nothing was being done. "Where is Prince Aximili?" He plucked the courage to ask.

Reenii shuffled, dropping his jaw onto a hand. "We haven't finished yet. I'm waiting for what else you have to give me."

For the first time, I caught Jake's firm posture faltering. He was stunned, as we all were. "You need more?!" He coughed. "But… our ship is all we have!"

"It is not enough." Reenii said bluntly.

Jake was speechless. For a couple seconds, everybody was. Then Santorelli suddenly had something to say, and he shot up from his place by the bridge door and stormed over, almost barging Jake out of the way.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He screamed. "This is bullshit! You'd better stop this shit right now before I rip your ugly face off! Slimy bastard!"

Jake tried to wrestle him away, but it would take Marco joining in before the rabid Santorelli was dragged aside, still cursing furiously at the admittedly amused Reenii. Jeanne hadn't translated any of it, thankfully, though I think the message was clear enough.

They managed to calm Santorelli, who agreed to leave the bridge for some water. Jake returned to his centre spot, dripping with sweat. He wasn't composed any longer.

"What else do you want?" He grumbled, no longer hiding his impatience.

"What more do you have to give?"

Jake's head dropped again, almost an admittance of defeat. Marco, rubbing at a bruise on his arm, stepped up beside him.

"Jake, I hate to say it, but Sarge has a point. This is bullshit. He knows we don't have anything else. We've offered him everything. He's not saying what he really wants."

"He doesn't want you to know what he wants." Jeanne spoke, her voice full of regret.

He didn't know what to do. His eyes remained fixed to the floor, his hair drooping down over them like a safety blanket.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't turn back, he couldn't move forward. He couldn't stay still.

"Jake," Menderash called from the radar panel. "The Andalite fleet is here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Menderash flashed up the radar screen in the centre of the bridge for us all to see. Eight vessels were approaching at speed, and they would be on us in a matter of seconds.

It was major decision time, and Jake knew it. He had to react.

"They'll try to take Lupio back," He said, almost like a reminder to himself of the seriousness of the situation. Then he made a decision. "Mendy, take control of the ship. Bring us onto the border."

"The border?" Menderash repeated, begging for clarification.

"We'll sit on the line," He followed up. "Neither side will take us."

Menderash understood the instruction and immediately took to the controls. He powered up the thrusters with urgency and _The Shadow_ jerked forward. Reenii's image replaced the radar image again, pupils searching his own screens that would have been placed before him.

"Approaching the co-ordinates…" Menderash informed. "Five. Four…"

He slammed on reverse thrusters to counter the forward momentum. The ship came to a stop.

"We are straddling the border."

All the while, Reenii had placed his focus on the newly approaching force. A cunning smile ripped his face. He spoke to his own bridge team, and Jeanne helpfully translated.

"The Andalites have arrived then. What a pitiful mess their force looks."

The seven Andalite ships would not hold back the enormous monstrosity of the Kelbrid fleet. Luckily for them, there was a border stopping an approach. They came to rest not too far from us, not daring to come any closer.

"High General Reenii!" Jake called. "We can still make this trade. We are offering all that we have!"

Reenii seemed almost irritated by Jake's recall. After flicking his hand like a shrug of disinterest, he responded. "You have not offered enough, Human. You must give me more. The Andalite prisoner is valuable! Your ship is not."

Then Jake jumped to a more rash action, borne of desperation. "We will kill High General Lupio."

The reaction he got was like a stab to the gut. Reenii burst into a distinctly unhuman laugh. He chortled, "You will not. I do not see a killer in you!"

Reenii couldn't have been more wrong, but the humiliation he was piling onto Jake was crushing. Maybe this time, Jake wouldn't go through with it.

In any case, we may not have had the choice. Reenii's hologram image fizzled and then vanished, overpowered by the Andalite signal that was barging in. An Andalite body appeared in the bridge. It was none other than War Commander Torceran, and he looked devastatingly annoyed.

"Animorphs!" He boomed, whipping his tail to the floor. "How dare you take our prisoner?! You will hand him over right now!"

"We know what you did, War Commander," Jake replied, hoisting back some serenity to his expression. "You sent us to Kelbrid Space on lies. You had no intention of saving Ax, did you?!"

"You will hand over the prisoner immediately!" Torch repeated, ignoring Jake's accusations entirely.

"No," Jake defied. "We took him. He's _our_ prisoner. We're making this trade, and we're getting Ax back."

"Then I'll have no choice but to take your ship," Torch huffed. "Our deal is reneged. As of now, you are under Andalite custody. Come quietly, or there will be consequences. _Severe_ consequences!"

"Jake," Menderash whispered. "He can't. Half of our vessel is in Kelbrid Space. He can't move us or he'll breach the treaty."

A wry smile threatened to purge Jake's pokerface. "War Commander, we are on the _Gratt_ Border. Any action you take on us result in a treaty breach."

Torch whipped his tail again and appeared to shout something to his subordinates. He had no comeback to that. Eventually, the Andalite signal collapsed and Reenii returned once again, casting curious eyes over Jake.

It was a stalemate. Neither side could touch us so long as we didn't budge. It lasted a few minutes with no further conversing as all parties weighed up the options. Santorelli returned to the bridge in the meantime, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Last chance, High General," Jake finally spoke to break the silence. "All we ask for is Prince Aximili, safe and well. You'll have your friend back, as well as this ship. And we'll give you back the morphing cube, the one that we took. If you say no… We'll send Lupio back to the Andalites."

That was a new chess piece for Reenii to cogitate. Giving Lupio to the Andalites would gift them leverage, and potentially secret information. It was a good move by Jake, and maybe, just maybe it would work.

Reenii was distracted before he could speak again. The shadow of another Kelbrid dropped onto his left shoulder, and he turned his head to listen to what was being whispered. The smile re-emerged on his snout. A victorious smile.

"Another contact!" Menderash shouted from the controls. "It's approaching the border!"

"What is it?" Jake demanded.

Menderash's left leg began to shake. His right hand folded into a fist and lightly bounced on the control panel. "It's the Blade Ship, Jake."

"You can't be…" Jake stammered. "Cut communications. Bring up the image."

The live image of Reenii vanished, ridding the room of its turgid blue glow. Menderash brought up a far more haunting picture.

The Blade Ship had appeared nearby, and it floated lazily on the border line towards us. The terrible hooked edges of the blade that slung around its body pointed intimidatingly toward us.

"What shall I do, Jake?" Menderash requested of him.

Jake had nothing. We were sitting ducks, unable to move and unable to fight. His reply was a slow, defeated shake of his head.

The image blew, crackling and fizzling to nothing before us. Menderash pushed his seat back and away from the control panels as they screamed a worrisome howl. They flashed, strobed and displayed nonsense symbols, like a computer dying at the wrath of a virus.

It culminated into a blinding white glow as all electronics whirred to a peak. Then, in the midst of the nightmarish buzz of electricity, a disembodied voice spoke, as if wired into the synapses of my brain.

THANK YOU, ANIMORPHS.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Thank you for what?!" Jake called into the abyss of white.

YOU'VE BROUGHT EVERYBODY TOGETHER. HUMAN. KELBRID. ANDALITE. YEERK. ALL TO WITNESS THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.

"What is this creep talking about?" Marco snapped, covering his eyes futilely.

"What's the next chapter?" Jake asked with much more formal wording.

YOU'LL SEE.

The white glow came to a blinding crescendo. Then the buzzing stopped, and the light faded. The details of the bridge became apparent again, but our goosebumps remained firmly in place.

Standing between us all, invitingly real but for the occasional fuzz of static, was Ax.

YOU'VE DONE EXACTLY AS WE'D HAVE HOPED. TAKEN EVERY PATH. EVERY DECISION. AND IT ALL COMES TO THIS. KELBRIDS WILL FINALLY FREE THEMSELVES OF THE SHACKLES THIS BORDER ENFORCES. THE VERY BORDER THAT PROTECTS YOU AS WE SPEAK.

It was so hard to look at Ax, his image a haunting reminder that the real Andalite was lost somewhere, unable to escape the clutches of his captors. I wanted to beg. I wanted to plea for his release, but I was frozen in place, powerless to affect a being so advanced and powerful.

SO THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR SERVICES. WHEN THIS IS OVER, I HOPE YOU MAKE IT HOME SAFELY. JUST DON'T DARE STAND IN OUR WAY.

Another horrible white flash marked his exit. Control panels and lighting fixtures around us regained their normal power, and the bridge returned to the state it had previously held.

As for us… Nobody said a word.

Reenii had reappeared in the middle of us, still glowing with achievement. He spoke something, but Jeanne wasn't paying attention. She looked on the verge of breaking.

Her premonitions were about to come true.

A new signal came to the ship, and it invited itself onto our bridge without Menderash's invitation. It was a Human, sharing Reenii's look of joy.

"Animorphs! This is Efflit 1318, Commander of the Blade Ship. Thank you for helping The One Who Is All achieve the goals he strived for. The war that will free us! The war that will rid the universe of the Andalites once and for all!"

Reenii spoke again, this time to the Yeerk. Jeanne had recuperated enough to translate again.

"Efflit 1318," He said calmly. "You have arrived in good time. Come across the border and away from the Andalite scum."

"Yes, sir!" Efflit cheered.

We were all recovering enough from the shock to look for any sign, any escape from the scene that was opening up before our eyes. I stood before the monitors, observing the real visuals fore and aft of _The Shadow_. The Andalites were unmoving. I couldn't begin to imagine what they were thinking of it all.

Menderash called upon Jake. "We should leave as soon as possible. The One could easily manipulate our vessel again, so long as we are in close proximity. Our only escape is in straddling the border in the opposite direction, but we would have to move at a slow speed."

"They'd catch us," Jake assumed. "And The One won't let us escape. Not yet."

Efflit looked ahead again. "On our way, sir!"

I watched as the Yeerk Blade Ship moved, dropping away from the border and deeper into Kelbrid territory to join with the fleet.

Efflit addressed Reenii. "Shall we announce our intentions to the Andalites, High General?"

Reenii nodded slowly, the grin still present.

Within seconds, Torch reappeared in his holographic form. All three holograms took up a large portion of the bridge, dispersing us around them.

"Yeerks!" Torch sneered. "What is all this? Answer!"

Efflit puffed up proudly. "The seeds of a new, better empire. You will be witness to your race's demise, Andalite."

Torch snorted and swung his tail overhead. "Your race is gone, Yeerk. You are but a fragment of a dead army. What gives you authority to throw such a threat?"

"Our friends, the Kelbrids!" Efflit laughed. "Together, Kelbrids and Yeerks form the greatest alliance the universe has ever seen!"

Reenii smirked, and the proud grin turned disgustingly sinister. He said something in a low, dangerous tone.

Jeanne looked to Jake, anxious of her own translation. "There is no alliance."

Efflit laughed it off, but it was a nervous laughter. When Reenii continued his serious stare, that nervous laughter turned into frantic questioning.

And then the Yeerk signal faltered and died.

"Something's happening," Menderash warned. "The Blade Ship has stopped. It's lost all power."

"Can you tell what's happening?" Jake questioned, rushing to look over his shoulder.

Perhaps he couldn't see, but I could. Through the monitors I saw the lights of the Blade Ship black out as it drifted limply into Kelbrid Space. Further back, into Andalite Space, there was a great white flash that radiated from an Andalite fighter.

"Guys!" I alerted. "It's in one of the Andalite fighters!"

We gathered around the monitors, watching as the sole Andalite fighter buzzed and shook. Its thrusters lit up, and it began to power forward.

"What is happening?!" We heard Torch demand. "What are you doing to that fighter?!"

We didn't hear any reply from Reenii. We only heard the confused cries of the delirious Torch, as one of his ships glided closer and closer to the border.

It crossed into Kelbrid territory. We stood in utter silence. Even Torch stopped.

And then the fighter's pronged blasters began to glow. We could do nothing as the twin weapon systems revved up.

It fired both, and the beams of super-heated, super-compressed energy hurtled into Kelbrid Space. They slammed into the side of the Blade Ship, sending debris haphazardly into the emptiness of Space.

It crumpled and tore, flashed red and then burst in a tremendous, silent explosion.

It was war.

"Retreat!" Torch screamed over the broadcast. His signal broke, and when we turned, we discovered that Reenii had already cut his. We were alone again.

"The Andalites are leaving!" Jake confirmed from the radar. "And we aren't sticking around. Let's get out of here!"

"Preparing!" Menderash announced. Marco joined him at the panel for reinforcement.

The glow of another explosion lit up our bridge! The Kelbrid fleet had surged forward, engulfing the cursed Andalite ship in weapon fire. Nothing remained of the entire vessel but the cruel glow of violent energy.

"Go, go!" Jake ordered desperately.

"Jake!" I cried, rushing up to him. "What about Lupio?!"

"What about him?!" Jake blasted. He looked about ready to lash out. But my reasoning was not an irrelevant side-point.

"The Kelbrids will follow us if we take him, Jake."

He quickly decided that, actually, I had a good point. He considered, looking down to the ground, and then he pointed at Santorelli. "You know the escape pod controls?!"

"Sure do, boss!" Santorelli called back.

"Release it!"

We steered away from Kelbrid Space at top speed. What remained of the Andalite fleet had already vanished. Kelbrid ships buzzed past us from all angles, and every moment was filled with the terrible feeling that we could be shot down at any moment.

But it didn't happen. We were of no interest. We had done our part.

The escape pod was dropped, and it spun slowly off towards Kelbrid Space where a few Kelbrid ships had remained. With nothing left for us there, we set co-ordinates for home, wondering just what had been unleashed on the universe.


End file.
